Through It All
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Sequel to The Last of Her Kind. Everything changes for a reason and Rose Tyler just doesn't understand it. She doesn't understand the relationship between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. And now with them both regenerated what will change? Doctor/OC Part 2 of Last of The Witches.
1. Tail Spin

Through It All

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Everything changes for a reason and Rose Tyler just doesn't understand it. She doesn't understand the relationship between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. And now with them both regenerated what will change? Doctor/OC Part 2 of Last of The Witches.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I only own Gwendalyn.

Authoress Note: With a doozy of an ending in The Last of Her Kind. Both the Doctor and Gwendalyn changing their forms and what could happen in this story? Only time will tell. I only got to episode 1 of this all planned out. So it might take me a bit longer with this story or it might take me as long as it took me with the last one. I am glad that you guys love the first story and I hope that you guys love this story as much as you loved the last story. I hope that I did alright with this first chapter. This is going to be set during Born Again which is the Mini episode. It only seemed right to do that and have it written up and then getting into the story. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Through It All. Allons-y!

**Chapter 1**

Tail Spin

Gwendalyn leaned against the console watching the new form of her Theta dashing to the console and flicking a few of the switches and checking the monitor. She shook her head. She had to admit that she liked the last form of him, but she liked this form of him as well. He would always be her Theta that was for sure and nothing would change that.

"6 PM… Tuesday…" The Doctor said smiling to himself.

Rose watches the two of them half concealed by the pillar.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Other one." She said laughing lightly.

The Doctor laughed and turned the knob that Gwendalyn was talking about. "Thank you. October…. 5006…. On the way to Barcelona!" He said standing up and facing Rose smiling extremely pleased with himself. "Now then…. what do I look like?"

Gwendalyn shook her head.

The Doctor held up his hand. "No, no, no, no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me." He said winking at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn's cheeks went red.

"Let's see… two legs, two arms, two hands…." He tests his wrist circling it a little bit. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle."

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and watched him. She thought that this was amusing.

His hands flew up to his head. "Hair! I'm not bald!" He said in glee.

Rose's eyes went big as she watched the Doctor as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Oh, Oh! Big hair!"

Gwendalyn brought her hand up to her mouth and laughed.

He moves his hands down and feels his sideburns. "Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner…" He slaps his belly a little bit. "That's weird. Give me time. I'll get use to it." He began to move around a little bit. "I… have got… a mole. I can feel it."

Rose moves back. Who the hell were these two people.

"Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He rotated his shoulders. "That's alright. Love the mole." He said with a grin.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "And what do I look like?" She asked.

"You got a northern accent."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Of course I do Doctor." She said with a wink. "Tell me how do I look?"

The Doctor looked her over. She was still wearing the same gown that she had left in. He thought that she would have changed her clothes, but she didn't. "5'9." He said her height first. "Strawberry blonde."

"Polite way of saying ginger." She asked quirking her eyebrow.

The Doctor laughed and rubbed his neck. He shook his head. "Silver eyes."

She blinked in confusion.

"Beautiful as always."

Her cheeks flushed. "Doctor."

"It's true."

The two of them faced Rose.

"Go on, tell me." The Doctor said with a grin. "What do you really think?"

"Who are you two?" Rose asked quietly.

Gwendalyn pinched her small nose. Not this again.

The Doctor looked like he had been hit. "I'm the Doctor." He told her.

"And I'm Gwendalyn."

"No… where are they? Where are the Doctor and Gwendalyn?" She said shaking her head not believing the two of them. "What have you done to them?"

"You saw me, I, I changed." He looked over his shoulder where he was before. "Right in front of you."

"And he saw me change." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose. "You were knocked out."

"I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a…. a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." Rose said moving towards him. "You're not fooling me." She said pushing him in the chest.

The Doctor rocked back on his heels.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Gwendalyn said with wide silver eyes.

"Shut up!" She said glaring at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shook her head. _Stupid stupid humans. _She thought to herself. She was tired of humans being just stupid and not being so understanding.

"I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth…." Rose narrows her eyes at the both of them. "Slitheen…."

The both of them raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, my God, are you a Slitheen?"

"We are not Slitheen." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Send him back. I'm warning you. Send the Doctor back right now!"

Gwendalyn pinched her nose. She lightly touched the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor looked at her.

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Rose, it's me." He said leaning forward trying to get her to believe him.

"And I am me." Gwendalyn told her.

"Honestly it's us."

Rose stares at the two of them still afraid.

"I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but… it's still me." The Doctor said looking at her.

"You can't be." Rose whispered.

"Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar. Surrounded by shop window dummies… oh…" He looked away from her remembering that day before looking back at her. "Such a long time ago. I took your hand." He took her hand.

Rose looked down at their hands and then back into his brown eyes.

"I said one word… just one word, I said…. Run." He said locking his eyes with hers.

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "Hello."

Rose let out a sigh. She stumbled back a little bit.

The Doctor grabs Gwendalyn's hand and they moved towards the other side the console. "And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." He flicks a few switches again. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember? Hopping for our lives?" He said hopping up and down.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly.

"Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Yeah?! Hop? With the…." He stops hopping. "No?"

"Can you change back?" She asked.

"Do you want us to?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Can you?"

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"No." He said looking down. "Do you want to leave?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Rose asked looking at him.

"No! But… your choice… if you want to go home…."

Rose looks away upset.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "We changed for a reason Rose. We would have been dead if we didn't." She explained to the girl.

The Doctor went to the console "Cancel Barcelona. change to…. London… the Powell Estate… ah… let's say the 24th of December." He looked at Rose. "Consider it a Christmas present."

Rose moved towards the console slowly.

"There." He said stepping back and crossing his arms in an almost defensive manner.

"I'm going home?"

"Up to you. Back to your mum… it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast… no Christmas! Turkey! Although… having met your mother…. nut loaf would be more appropriate."

Rose looked away with a small smile.

"Was that a smile?"

"No."

"That was a smile." The Doctor said knowingly.

"No it wasn't."

"You smiled…"

"No I didn't."

"Oh, come on, all we did was change… we didn't…" The Doctor gags and the Tardis shudders.

Rose looks at him in confusion.

Gwendalyn looked at him quickly. "That wasn't good…" She said softly.

"What?" Rose said looking at him.

"I said I didn't." He gags again and the Tardis shudders more violently. "Uh oh…"

Rose edges around the console. "Er.. are you alright?"

"Rose…" Gwendalyn told her.

The Doctor went to open his mouth and a gold stream came out of his mouth.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Oh… the change is going a bit wrong and all." He gags again and falls to his knees. His face is contorted with pain.

"Look… maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do."

"Rose stop…"

"Gah, he's busy. He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor said impatiently. He looks around and a lever catches his eyes. "I haven't used this in years!" He said jumping up and flicking it.

The Tardis shudders again.

Gwendalyn grabbed onto the console. "Doctor what in the bloody hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!" He yells gleefully as she turns more knobs.

"Stop it Doctor!" Gwendalyn shouted.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl."

Rose's eyes widened in fear.

"Faster! Want to break the time limit?!" He said crazily.

"Doctor!" Gwendalyn shouted. Never in all her years had she seen a man going wild like this.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled.

"Ah, don't be so dull… let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" The Doctor replied nasality and still crazed. He catches Gwendalyn's eye and then Rose's. "The regeneration's gone wrong. I can't stop myself." He grimaces. "Ah, my head." He stands back up. HIs eyes were wild. "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

A bell rings.

"What's that?"

The Doctor grins.

Gwendalyn tries to correct what the Doctor had done.

The Doctor giggles like a mad man. "We're gonna crash land!" He laughs eve more.

"Well then, do something!" Rose shouted.

"Too late! Out of control!" He ran around the console giggling. "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" He said hopping up into the air.

Gwendalyn continued trying. "Damn it."

"You're going to kill us!"

"Hold on tight, here we go!"

Rose grabbed onto the console afraid.

Gwendalyn gripped onto it tightly.

The Doctor smiled madly. "Christmas Eve!" He shouted.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. This could not be happening. The Doctor had gone insane.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed it. Now I think that there should be a proper proposal from the Doctor don't you think? I mean with Gwendalyn wouldn't accept a ring without it. What woman would? Should it be nice and fluffy? Sadly there won't be a sneak peak for the next chapter. Do you think that the Doctor should propose to Gwendalyn on Christmas Eve or some other time? I am just wondering what you guys would like to see. Until next time.


	2. Killer Christmas Tree

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2. Welcome to the first half of The Christmas Invasion. It is going to take me a bit to get into the groove of writing this version of Gwendalyn. I can't wait to write this new Gwendalyn. I want to see what I can come up with Gwendalyn. I can tell you one thing Gwendalyn will be still the same in one aspect she won't take no one's crap. I am glad that you guys are liking this so far. As for a proposal at the end of The Christmas Invasion well… I have to say that there is a good chance that there might be a proposal or there might not. But I think a proposal is a good Christmas gift don't you guys think? I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Through It All. Allons-y!

**Chapter 2**

Killer Christmas Tree

Jackie looked sadly at the Christmas present that she had gotten Rose. She missed her daughter a lot since she had ran off with Gwendalyn in orders to save the Doctor. The thought that ran through her mind was if her daughter was still alive. She didn't even get Gwendalyn's word that Rose would be returning home safe and sound to her.

DWDWDW

Mickey was busy working on a car when heard a faint sound. He pulled himself from under the hood. "Hey, turn that down. Turn it off, Stevo. Turn that off! John, shut up!" He yelled shutting the radio off. His eyes widened when he heard the whooshing sound of the Tardis. He threw down the rag that he had in his hand and ran out of the garage.

DWDWDW

Jackie put the present down. "Rose!" She said in shock running out of the apartment. She ran out and saw Mickey. "Mickey!"

"Jackie, it's the Tardis!" Mickey said with a smile.

"I know, I know, I heard it. She's alive, Mickey. I said so, didn't I? She's alive!"

"Just shut up a minute." Mickey said trying to shush her.

"Well, where is it then?" Jackie asked looking around.

The Tardis comes flying out of the vortex at an alarming speed. It bounces off of one block of flats, a second, and a third one before avoiding a post van and crashing into a set of waste bins.

The Doctor opened the door stumbling out of it revealing that he was still in the clothes that he was in before when he had left with Jack, Rose, and Gwendalyn. He looked around with a smile.

Gwendalyn came out and held onto her head. "Damn." She muttered.

"Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We did it. Jackie, Mickey. Blimey! No, no, no, no, hold on. Wait there. I've got something to say. There was something I had to tell you, something important. What was it?" He said leaning on them. "No, hold on, hold on. Hold on, shush, shush, shush, shush. Oh, I know! Merry Christmas!" He said and then promptly collapsing onto the ground.

Gwendalyn gasped. "Doctor!" Gwendalyn said moving towards him. She moved his head a little bit and placed his head onto her lap.

Rose came out of the Tardis. "What happened?" Rose asked. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who are they? Where's the Doctor and Gwendalyn?" Mickey asked Rose.

"That's them. Right in front of you. That's the Doctor and Gwendalyn."

"What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor Who? And that can't be Gwendalyn." Jackie said looking at the strawberry blonde haired woman who had the Doctor's head on her lap.

Gwendalyn caressed his cheek. She missed the Doctor. She wanted him to wake up. She looked up. "I am Gwendalyn." She told Jackie. She looked at Mickey. "Mickey."

"Huh yeah?" Mickey asked looking at her.

"Think you could help me?" She asked softly. "We need to get him inside."

Mickey nodded his head. "Yeah sure." He told her with a smile. He was willing to help Gwendalyn out since she had needed him the last time and she had kept Rose safe.

DWDWDW

Mickey had changed the Doctor into pajamas so he would be more comfortable.

Gwendalyn came into the room pressing her hand softly onto his head. She stroked his head with her hand softly. She ran her fingers through his long hair.

Rose came into the room. "Get out."

"What?" Gwendalyn said looking at her.

"You did this." Rose snapped.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "You looked into the Heart of the Tardis Rose. You were the one to cause this to snowball."

"You made him change."

"Don't you see I changed too? He had to change or he would've died. He wouldn't want to go out that way." Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Get away from him."

Gwendalyn shook her head. She really hated stupid humans. She turned and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. She pulled away from him. "I hope karma bites you on the arse." She muttered as she walked out of the room. She passed Jackie in a foul mood.

"Here we go. Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, a medical student, and she was fast asleep, so I just took it. Though I still say we should take him to the hospital." Jackie told her daughter.

Rose took the item from her mother. "We can't They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush." She listened to both sides of his chest. "Both working." She said let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean both?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"Well, he's got two hearts."

"Oh, don't be stupid." Jackie said crossing her arms.

"He has." Rose said looking at her mom.

"Anything else he's got two of?"

"Leave him alone." Rose told her mother.

The two of them leave the Doctor alone to go into the kitchen.

Rose opens the fridge.

"How can he go changing his face? And same with her? Is that a different face or are they different people?" Jackie asked looking at her daughter.

Rose ran a hand through her hair. "How should I know? Sorry. The thing is I thought I knew him, mum. I thought me and him were. And the he goes and does this. I keep forgetting he's not human. The big question is where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

"Howard's been staying over." Jack said moving her bangs from her eyes.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

Jack thought for a minute. "A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, that's odd. Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges…"

Rose's eyes went wide when she saw what Gwendalyn was watching. "Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose asked in surprise.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. Her arms were crossed as she watched the television.

Rose moved into the living room.

"Oh, never mind me." Jackie said shaking her head.

"Why's she on the telly?" Rose asked looking at her mother.

"She's Prime Minister now. I'm eighteen quid a week better off. They're calling it Britain's Golden Age. I keep on saying my Rose has met her."

"Did more than that. Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones."

"_Prime Minister, what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?" The man asked Harriet._

"_Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars. _

"_This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoice, and the dawn of a new age, and that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our own miracle." Llewellyn said._

"_The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make it's final descent. Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight." _

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. She tilted her head to the side. They wanted to go and look on Mars. They had no idea what they were going to be getting into.

"Hey mum." Rose said looking at her mom.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to go Christmas shopping for you."

Jackie nodded her head.

"I'm taking Mickey with me."

"Okay sweetheart."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn ran her hand through her hair and looked at the Doctor.

Jackie looked at the strawberry blonde woman that was with the brown haired Doctor. She crossed her arms. She saw the look that was on Gwendalyn's face. She could tell that Gwendalyn loved the Doctor. "Rose shouldn't have treated you the way that she did."

Gwendalyn turned her head and saw Jackie. "I guess you heard that didn't you."

"Yes, Rose is protective of people she cares about."

"I can tell." She said softly.

"She means well."

"I know I could tell. She doesn't like me doing what I did." She said rubbing her black clad arms.

"You care for the Doctor. You died for him didn't you?"

"Yes. I came close to dying." Gwendalyn said softly. She closed her eyes. "That is why I look the way that I look now." She ran her hand through her hair. "I didn't want the Doctor to do what he did, but he did it."

"He cares for you too."

Gwendalyn smiled a small smile. "I know he does." She said reaching into the pocket and holding onto the box that was in there that held onto the ring that he had left in there for her.

DWDWDW

Mickey and Rose were busy shopping.

A brass band dressed in Santa robes were playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen.

"So what do you need? Twenty quid?" Mickey asked her.

"Do you mind? I'll pay you back." Rose said looking at him.

"Call it a Christmas present." Mickey said waving his hand.

"God, I'm all out of synch. You just forget about Christmas and things in the Tardis. They don't exist. You get sort of timeless." Rose said running her hand through her hair.

"Oh, yeah, that's fascinating, because I love hearing stories about the Tardis." Mickey said rolling his eyes. "Oh go on Rose, tell us another one because I swear I could listen to it all day. Tardis this, Tardis that."

"Shut up." Rose said glaring at him.

"Oh, and one time the Tardis landed in a big yellow garden full of balloons."

"I'm not like that!"

"Oh, you so are."

"Mm, must drive you mad. I'm surprised you don't give up on me."

"Oh, that's the thing, isn't it? You can rely on me. I don't go changing my face." Mickey said shaking his head.

"Yeah. What if he's dying?"

"Okay."

"Sorry!"

"Just let it be Christmas. Can you do that? Just for a bit. You and me and Christmas. No Doctor, no bog monsters, no Gwendalyn, no life or death."

"Okay." Rose said with a smile.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

Mickey smiled. "Right! What're you going to get for your mum?"

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn sat on the edge of the bed next to the Doctor. She reached into the pocket of the coat that she was still wearing over the dress that she had been in since the Dalek problem and pulled out the box. She opened it and looked at the ring inside of it. She ran her finger over it lightly. She closed it and closed her eyes. She looked over at the Doctor. "Theta." She said softly. "Please wake up soon."

DWDWDW

"I'm round there all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday, talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap." Mickey told Rose as she looked around for Christmas gifts.

The band is following them.

Rose looked over and saw that they were following them.

Flames fire from the trombone.

Rose and Mickey hid behind a pillar.

"It's us. They're after us." Rose said looking at Mickey.

A tuba fires and knocks a tree right onto him.

"Come on." Rose said grabbing Mickey's hand and the two of them ran off.

"What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?" Mickey asked ROse.

"Taxi!" Rose yelled hailing a cab.

The two of them got into the cab.

"They're after the Doctor." Rose told him.

"I can't even go shopping with you. We get attacked by a brass band. Who're you phoning?"

Rose was calling her mother. "My mum."

DWDWDW

"She turns up, no warning. I've got nothing in. I said, Rose, if you want a Christmas dinner of meat paste then so be it." Jackie was telling her friend. She looked at Gwendalyn who was in the bedroom with the Doctor.

DWDWDW

"Get off the phone." Rose grumbled. Why was it always that when she needed to reach her mother, her mother was always on the phone yapping to someone.

"Who were those Santa things?" Mickey asked looking at Rose. Perhaps she had the answer. If not Gwendalyn would and he would ask her when they got there.

"I don't know. But think about it. They were after us. What's important about us? Well, nothing, except the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor." Rose told Mickey.

DWDWDW

"Oh, no. Don't come round, darling." Jackie looked closer at Gwendalyn and the Doctor. She thought that the two of them together looked cute. She couldn't understand why Rose was being such a well she didn't want to think about that. "No, flat's all topsy turvy. Yeah, she just barges in and litters the place. Yeah. No, I'll come round and see you on Boxing day." She put a mug of tea by the Doctor's bed and leaves the room to leave the two of them together.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes trying not to drift off to sleep. Sleep that she needed. Her regeneration took a bit to get her magic to level out. She needed the sleep to have it all leveled out.

Rose and Mickey ran into the flat.

"So, save us a chipolata." Jackie said with a smile.

"Get off the phone." Rose told her mother.

"It's only Bev. She says hello."

Rose took the phone from her mother. "Bev? Yeah. look, it'll have to wait." She hung up the phone. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" Rose asked looking at Mickey.

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." Mickey told Rose.

"That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District." Jackie said.

Gwendalyn came into the room. She saw Rose and Mickey looking in a panic.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then."

"No, it's Christmas Eve. We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie demanded.

"Mum…" Rose said looking at the tree that was in the room. "Where'd you get that tree?"

The tree is different than what her mum had up before.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?"

"I thought it was you."

"How can it be me?" Rose asked looking at her mother.

"Well, you went shopping. There was a ring at the door, and there it was."

Gwendalyn looked in confusion. That didn't sound right. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Jackie asked looking in confusion.

The tree lights up by itself.

"Um… I think we should be moving now." Gwendalyn said moving back towards the bedroom.

"Oh, you're kidding me."

The tree begins to rotate in different directions in sections creating a strong wind. It was moving. It chopped through the coffee table.

"Get out! Go, go! Get out!" Mickey yells to the two of them. Mickey picked up a chair to defend them as Rose and Jackie ran for the door.

"We've got to save the Doctor." Rose said looking at her mom.

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked her daughter.

"We can't just leave him." Rose told her mother.

"Mickey!" Jackie yelled for the young man. "Leave it! Get out! Get out!"

"Mickey!" Rose yelled.

"Get out of there!" Jackie yelled.

Mickey threw the chair and ran into the bedroom.

Rose glared at Gwendalyn. "Can't you use your magic."

Gwendalyn looked at Rose. "I can't!" She yelled at her. "I can't use it. I haven't rested enough. My magic will be fritzy!"

"No, leave him." Jackie told Mickey. "Just leave him!"

"Get in here!" Mickey yelled at Jackie.

Jackie gets into the room and she helps Mickey pull the wardrobe across the door.

"Damn it use it anyway."

Gwendalyn shot Rose a look. "I can't!"

"You're worthless." Rose snapped. She went to Doctor. "Doctor, wake up." She said softly. She pushed past Gwendalyn and rummaged through the Doctor's pants pockets and pulled out his screw driver. She moved back to the Doctor and put it in his hand.

The tree smashes through the door.

"I'm going to get killed by a christmas tree!" Jackie shouted in fear.

Rose leaned down. "Help me." She whispered into his ear.

The Doctor sat up and aims his screwdriver at the tree causing it to explode.

Gwendalyn went over and helped Jackie up.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" The Doctor said in confusion. His brows furrowed.

DWDWDW

The Doctor led them out of the apartment. He looked out and saw the Santa's gazing up at him. He saw that one of them was holding a radio controller.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey asked looking at the Doctor.

"Shush!" Rose snapped at him.

Gwendalyn moved to the Doctor's side.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her. He points his sonic screwdriver at them.

They back away and they beam away.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they?"

Gwendalyn looked at Mickey. She raised her eyebrow.

"I mean no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." Mickey said shaking his head.

"You don't think." Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her. "Yes. Pilot fish."

"What?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor. She felt a pang of anger go through her. Gwendalyn wasn't supposed to be that close to her Doctor.

"They were just pilot fish." The Doctor winced and fell.

Gwendalyn grabbed him and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Rose demanded. She didn't like the fact that Gwendalyn was the one that was holding the Doctor.

"You woke up too soon." The Doctor told Rose. "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He exhaled and gold stream comes from his mouth. "You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" He said holding his head.

Gwendalyn pulled him close to her.

"Oh. Oh. oh." Jackie said in concern.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…"

"What do you need?"

"I need."

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I need."

"Painkillers?"

"I need."

"Do you need aspirin?"

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"I need."

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need."

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need."

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up." The Doctor snapped.

Gwendalyn groaned.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

"We haven't' got much time. If there's pilot fish, then." The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

Jackie took it from him. "Oh, that's Howard. Sorry."

The Doctor looked at Jackie in confusion. "He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry."

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

Jackie shrugged. "Sometimes."

The Doctor groaned and rested against Gwendalyn's shoulder. "Argh. Brain collapsing. The pilot fish. The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming." He passed out.

Gwendalyn ran her fingers through his brown locks. "Trouble trouble always trouble. Can't we just have one day where we don't have to save the world." She muttered.

Rose pulled the Doctor from Gwendalyn. "You aren't helping any. You couldn't even help us. You're the reason why the Doctor is like this!" She staggered pulling the Doctor up with her. "Just stay away from him."

Gwendalyn looked away.

Mickey looked at Gwendalyn and held out his hand.

She looked at Mickey in confusion.

"Let me help you up."

Gwendalyn took Mickey's hand and he pulled her up. "Thank you." She said softly.

"Ignore what Rose says. She's just upset."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Upset mad at me." She said softly rubbing her arms.

"Do you want to go with me? To get my laptop?"

Gwendalyn blinked. "I am part of the reason why this is happening. Are you certain that you want me to go with you."

"It will keep Rose from saying more hurtful things towards you."

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Alright." She said softly following him.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn and Mickey come in and Mickey is carrying his computer.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that alright?" Mickey asked looking at her.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day. Any change?" Jackie asked Rose.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating." Rose said sadly.

Gwendalyn looked at the television.

"_Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes." _

"_Yes, we are. We're, we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success." Llewellyn said._

"_But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" _

"_Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall of the scope, but it, it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She is fine now, absolutely fine. We're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks."_

Mickey was busy looking up what the Doctor had said earlier.

Gwendalyn shook her head. _Humans wanting to reach for the stars. _

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey told Rose.

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose asked looking at Mickey.

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that."

"Something is coming. How close?" Rose asked before sending a glare to Gwendalyn.

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy."

"So, it's close."

"Funny sort of rocks." Jackie said looking at the television.

Gwendalyn looked at the picture that the television had on it. Those were not rocks.

"_The first photographs."_

"That's not rocks." Rose said in realization.

"_This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning."_

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. The spacecraft didn't land on Mars, but on a spaceship. Gwendalyn went to move, but Rose grabbed her arm. "I suggest you let me go." Gwendalyn said in a low tone.

"I told you to stay away from him. It's your fault that he is like this."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. "How about you shut up and quit blaming me for this. We have something else we got to deal with. Something that is far more dangerous than placing blame on someone!" She shouted.

Rose backed away from Gwendalyn. Her eyes were wide.

"Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way." Mickey said looking back at the blonde.

Rose moved close to her boyfriend."Coming for what, though? The Doctor?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." Mickey said pointing out a good possibility.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. She had to admit Mickey was fairly smart.

Mickey gets a clearer image of four aliens. He looked at Rose and Gwendalyn. "Have you see them before?"

"No."

Mickey looked at Gwendalyn. "What about you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen those before."

The alien begins to talk.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am."

"So why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey asked looking at Rose.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken." She glared at Gwendalyn.

"Don't you dare start that again." Gwendalyn snapped. She narrowed her silver eyes at the girl. "I've known the Doctor for years. He needs rest. Let him rest. You certainly aren't letting me rest. You rather yell at me placing the blame on me for what had happened to him. I am tired of your mouth Rose. He is alive. He just needs rest. That's what I need too, but you aren't allowing me." Gwendalyn threw her hands up. "I've had enough of you Rose Tyler." She stormed out of the room and went to the Doctor's room and sat down next to him. She put her hand over the top of his. She closed her eyes and a few tears slip from her eyes. _Please please Theta wake up. I need you. _She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. She missed her Theta and wanted him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I am trying to get a plot line out for Episodes: New Earth, Tooth And Claw, and School Reunion. I should hopefully have those planned out quickly and get a gist of what I want to do. Remember if you had guessed ring at the last chapter of the last story please let me know what you would like written. It can be for our favorite Doctor and our favorite witch and be part of the Last of the Witches the Lost Chronicles. Here is a taste of the next chapter.

"_**Despite claims of alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert." **_

**Jackie sat down next to the Doctor and looked at Gwendalyn who was sitting slightly awake. She looked close to dozing off to Jackie. She patted the Doctor's hand. "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me." Jackie hated being not able to help where she could.**

"_**Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night."**_

**Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "He needs rest." She said brokenly.**

"**Is that all?"**

"**I don't know." She said softly looking down. **

**Jackie smiled at the strawberry blonde haired woman. "You look like you need rest too."**

That is the end of the little taste of Chapter 3. I hope that you enjoyed it. Until next time.


	3. To Save The World Again

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3. I am glad that you guys liked the fact Gwendalyn gave Rose what for. Here is the ending of The Christmas Invasion. It took me a little bit to write this one because of the fight scene in it. Also I know that some of you are curious of what is going to happen between the Doctor and Gwendalyn if the Doctor is going to properly propose to her in this chapter or not. I am not going to give spoilers for it. Also there are parts missing in this for a reason. I didn't want to make huge long chapters for this story. I know it doesn't seem fair to some of the characters, but it is the only way to keep track of what I have already done so far. I will just do the parts that I think are important. There will be some scenes in here that are strictly my own. Like little conversations with Jackie, Mickey, the Doctor and perhaps yelling at Rose some more. Drama a bit here and there and Gwendalyn still in the gown that she should have been out of after the second chapter of this story. But I think it was best that I prolonged it a little bit more. This is also the first longest chapter in this story. I didn't want to break this up into two chapters. It wouldn't have been right to do that. So here it is in its entirety finished and ready to go. Hopefully you will enjoy it and all of the little surprises that I have written in. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Through It All. Allons-y!

**Chapter 3**

To Save The World Again

"_Despite claims of alien hoax, it's been reported that NATO forces are on red alert." _

Jackie sat down next to the Doctor and looked at Gwendalyn who was sitting slightly awake. She looked close to dozing off to Jackie. She patted the Doctor's hand. "Oh, come on, sweetheart. What do you need? What is it you need? Tell me." Jackie hated being not able to help where she could.

"_Speaking strictly off the record, government sources are calling this our longest night."_

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "He needs rest." She said brokenly.

"Is that all?"

"I don't know." She said softly looking down.

Jackie smiled at the strawberry blonde haired woman. "You look like you need rest too."

"Yeah, but I can't." She said softly to Jackie. She wouldn't rest until the Doctor woke up. She was going to make sure that Rose didn't wake him again from the sleep that he needed.

DWDWDW

Jackie had fallen asleep by the Doctor's bedside.

Gwendalyn tried not to fall asleep. She looked at the Doctor sadly.

"The Doctor wouldn't do this. The old Doctor, the proper Doctor, he'd wake up. He'd save us." Rose said softly.

"You really love him, don't you?" Mickey asked sadly.

Rose turned to her boyfriend and hugged him.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn stood up. "What's that?"

Rose heard someone talking. She looked at Mickey.

Mickey nodded his head and followed her.

"What's wrong with you? Jason? Jason?" Sandra asked her husband.

Rose and Mickey came out.

"Sandra?" Rose asked looking at her neighbor.

"He won't listen. He's just walking. He won't stop walking! There's this sort of light thing." Jason? Stop it right now. Please, Jason, just stop." Sandra pleaded with her husband.

Gwendalyn came out. "What's going on?"

"Sandra's husband won't stop. There's this weird light thing." Mickey told Gwendalyn

Gwendalyn blinked in confusion.

"Have you heard of something like that before."

"I'm thinking."

"Oh brilliant." Rose said rolling her eyes. "You don't even know what they are. You certainly wouldn't know what this is."

Gwendalyn glared at Rose. "You think you're smarter than me don't you? I got almost 880 years on you. Don't tell me I don't know what I am talking about or treating me like I am stupid. Now let me think. It has been a while since I have heard something like that happening." She said turning on her feet and walking away from Rose.

Mickey looked at his girlfriend. "Rose she's just trying to help."

Rose rolled her eyes. "She ruined everything Mickey. She's the reason why the Doctor is like this."

"Rose don't blame her for this." He told her. "She almost died like the Doctor did and you've been harping on her ever since you guys got back here. All because what she did to the Doctor. She saved him. You helped her. She went with you made sure you were safe."

Rose huffed and went inside with him.

Gwendalyn had her arms crossed watching the news.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, if I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been cancelled. Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof. But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request. Doctor, if you're out there, we need you. I don't know what to do. If you can hear me, Doctor. If anyone knows the Doctor, if anyone can find him, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us. God help us."_

Rose burst into tears.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes and left the room. She couldn't take domestics.

"He's gone. The Doctor's gone. He's left me, mum. He's left me, mum."

"It's alright. I'm sorry." Jackie said hugging her daughter.

Gwendalyn ducked when glass flew into the flat from shattering. Gwendalyn dusted her hair off that had tiny glass shards in it. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Jackie came running in. "Are you alright there sweetheart?"

Gwendalyn got the rest of the glass out of her strawberry blonde locks. "Fine." She said with a small smile not even realizing she had a small cut on her cheek.

Rose came into the room. "Mickey, we're going to carry him. Mum, get your stuff, and get some food. We're going."

"I'm helpin." Gwendalyn said looking at Rose.

"I don't need help."

"I am going to help." Gwendalyn bit out. "I don't care what you say, but this is a life or death thing now. I am going to help."

"You can't even help with your powers."

"I haven't slept damn it." Gwendalyn said whirling around narrowing her silver eyes at her. "Would you rather me dead?"

Rose didn't say a word. "Mickey help me out."

Gwendalyn huffed.

"I could use your help." Jackie said with a smile.

Gwendalyn nodded her head and knew that Jackie did need her help.

"Where to?" Mickey asked looking at Rose.

"The Tardis. It's the only safe place on Earth."

"What're we going to do in there?" Jackie asked looking at her daughter.

"Hide." Rose said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Is that it?"

"Mum, look in the sky. There's a great, big, alien invasion and I don't know what to do, alright? I've travelled with him and I've seen all that stuff, but when I'm stuck at home. I'm useless. Now, all we can do is run and hide, and I'm sorry. Now, move. Oh, lift him up." Rose said moving the Doctor with Mickey's help.

Gwendalyn went to go and help Jackie. "I'm so sorry about this."

"You know what kind of aliens they are?" Jackie asked handing her three bags.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I wish I knew, but I never seen those aliens before. I have been around for a long time. 897 years you think I would have seen them all. Sadly no I haven't."

"Wow." Jackie said looking at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Gwendalyn asked in confusion.

"You're 897 years old?"

"Yeah. I normally don't lie about my age. I'm alien remember. We age a lot slower than people." She said offering Jackie a small smile.

DWDWDW

"They're transmitting. Onscreen." Llewellyn said to Harriet.

"Will the leader of this world stand forward." Alex told Harriet telling her what the Sycorax was saying.

"I'm proud to represent this planet." Harriet said proudly. She wanted to know what they wanted.

"Come aboard."

"Well, how I do that?"

Harriet, Blake, Alex, and Llewellyn are surrounded by light.

"What's happening. "Llewellyn asked in confusion.

"I would imagine it's called a teleport." Harriet said softly.

The four of them are transported onto the spaceship.

"It's a helmet. They might be light us." Llewellyn said.

The leader removed his helmet. His face was flatter and bony.

"Or not…"

DWDWDW

"Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose shouted at her mother.

"It's food! You said we need food."

"Just leave it."

"Rose how about you shut up and focus on what you are doing." Gwendalyn snapped as she carried the bags that Jackie had given to her.

"How about you stay out of the Tardis."

Gwendalyn narrowed her eyes. "I have more right on that Tardis than you do Rose Tyler. I have known the Doctor almost all of my 897 years old life. So shut up."

DWDWDW

"You will surrender, or I will release the final curse and your people will jump." Alex translated.

"If I can speak." Llewellyn said looking at the leader of the Sycorax.

"Mister Llewellyn, you're a civilian."

"No, I sent out the probe. I started it. I made contact with these people. This whole thing's my responsibility. With respect sir. The human race is taking it's first steps towards the stars, but we are like children compared to you. Children who need help. Children who need compassion. I beg of you now, show that compassion." Llewellyn pleaded with them.

The Sycorax raised a glittering whip and cracks it around Llewellyn's neck disintegrating his flesh and he was now heap of bones.

Harriet gasped. Where were they. Where was the Doctor and Gwendalyn. She needed them. They had helped with the last crisis. Were they out in space somewhere not knowing what was going on here on Earth? Or were they on their way now? She didn't know. All she could do was hope and pray that they would come.

"That man was your prisoner! Even your species must have articles of war, forbidding…" Blake said before he met the same fate that Llewellyn had met.

Harriet closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Harriet Jones, Prime Minister."

"Yea, we know who you are. Surrender or they will die." Alex translated.

"If I do surrender, how would that be better?"

"Half is sold into slavery or one third dies. Your choice."

Harriet closed her eyes. This was bad. She didn't want to surrender if she didn't have to.

DWDWDW

"No chance you could fly this thing?" Mickey asked look at Rose.

"No." Rose shook her head.

Mickey looked at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I can't fly it either. Always had his help" She said looking at the Doctor sadly.

"Well, you did it before."

"Rip the universe." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "And I am not going to do that."

"So, what do we do? Just sit here?" Mickey asked rubbing his face.

"That's as good as it gets." Rose said sending another glare towards Gwendalyn.

"Right, here we go. Nice cup of tea." Jackie said bringing a flask out of tea.

"Mm, the solution for everything." Rose said narrowing her eyes at her mother.

"Now, stop your moaning. I'll get the rest of the food." Jackie said leaving.

"That was quite rude." Gwendalyn said not even looking at Rose.

"Oh shut up. You're the reason why we are in this mess."

"How about you just shut up and quit your whining." Gwendalyn snapped focusing her attention on the Doctor. She really really hated humans.

"Tea…" Mickey said breaking the tension that was in the Tardis. "Like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end. Very British. How does this thing work? If it picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered. What do you do to it?"

"I don't know. It sort of tunes itself." Rose told Mickey.

DWDWDW

"The noise." Alex said translating. "The beeping. They say it's machinery. Foreign machinery. They're accusing us of hiding it. Conspiring. Bring it on board."

Harriet's eyes widened. There was no way that they had something hidden. Unless. Yes their only hope. The Doctor.

DWDWDW

"Maybe it's a distress signal."

"Fat lot of good that's going to do."

"Are you going to be a misery all the time."

"Yes." Rose told Mickey.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. _More like a bitch._

"You should look at it from my point of view, stuck in here with your mum's cooking."

"Where is she?" Rose asked wondering where her mother was. "I'd better give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"Tell her anything from a tin, that's fine." Mickey called out to her.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave."

"Oh, I don't know." Rose said with a smile before stepping and being grabbed by someone causing her to scream.

"Rose?" Mickey dropped the flask of tea.

Gwendalyn quickly followed Mickey. "Mickey!"

"Get off. Get off of me." Rose yelled.

The two of them had ran out of the Tardis.

"The door. Close the door." Rose yelled at them.

Mickey grabbed the door.

Gwendalyn was grabbed. "Ow!"

"Rose. Rose!" Harriet called to the blonde catching her before she fell. "I've got you. My Lord. Oh, my precious thing. The Doctor is he with you?"

"No."

"And what about Gwendalyn?"

"She's' here, but we're on our own." Rose said glaring at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn looked down. She knew that she wasn't going to be much help. She hadn't slept her regeneration off yet. She couldn't' use her magic or she would have died if she had tried to use her magic before it was too soon.

"The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet." Alex translated.

"But she can't." Harriet said in shock. Scared for Rose. She didn't want Rose to do something.

"Yeah, I can." Rose said looking at Harriet.

"Rose no." Gwendalyn said.

"Don't you dare." Mickey said concerned about his girlfriend.

"Someone's got to be the Doctor." Rose said looking at Mickey.

"They'll kill you." Harriet told the girl."

"Never stopped him. I, er, I address the Sycorax according to Article Fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command you to leave this word with all of the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius, and er, the Gelth Confederacy as er, sanctioned by the Mighty Jagrafess and, oh, the Daleks! Now, leave this planet in peace! In peace."

Gwendalyn tried not to slap her forehead. God there went the neighborhood.

The Sycorax laughed at what Rose had said.

"You are very very funny. And now you're going to die."

"Leave her alone!" Harriet yelled.

"Don't touch her!" Mickey yelled.

"Leave her alone."

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words? We are the Sycorax, we stride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion" Alex translated.

"Then your world will be gutted." The Sycorax said.

"Then your world will be gutted."

"And your people enslaved."

"Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English." Harriet said.

Gwendalyn looked back towards the Tardis. Her Theta. If they were hearing English that meant he was up and walking around. He was awake. He was fine.

"You're talking English." Rose said.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile."

"That's English. Can you hear English?" Rose asked looking at Mickey.

"Yeah, that's English." Mickey said.

"Definitely English." Alex said.

"I speak only Sycoraxic!"

Gwendalyn shook her head. If only it knew. If only the Sycorax knew what the Tardis did.

"If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means…"

Mickey, Rose, Harriet, and Alex looked towards the Tardis.

The Doctor opened the doors. "Did you miss me?"

The Sycorax cracked a whip and the Doctor caught the end of it and pulled it out of his hand. "You could have someone's eye with that."

"How dare!"

The Doctor moved forward taking a thick club off another and broke it across his knee. "You just can't get the staff. Now, you, just wait. I'm busy. Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life. Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea!" He said with a smile. Superheated infusion of free radicals and tanning. Just the thing for healing the synapses. Now, first thing's first. Be honest how do I look?"

"Er, different." Rose said.

"Good different or bad different?"

"Just different."

"Am I ginger?"

"No, you're just sort of brown." Rose said making movement with her hand over her own head.

"Aw that's no fair. Dalyn here gets to be a ginger. I wanted to be a ginger. I've never been a ginger." The Doctor said pouting.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Of course he would say something about that. She was ginger. It was something that she herself couldn't control. It wasn't her fault.

"And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me. Oh, that's rude." He said realizing what he had said to Rose. "That's the sort of man I am now, Am I? Rude. Rude and not ginger."

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet asked looking at the new Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. And she's Gwendalyn." The Doctor said with a smile.

"He's the Doctor." Rose said ignoring what he had said about Gwendalyn. It didn't matter what he had said about Gwendalyn. She wasn't much of a help before and certainly wouldn't be now.

"But what happened to my Doctor and Gwendalyn? Or is it a title that's just passed on with the Doctor?" Harriet asked.

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything."

"But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh, my God." Harriet said with wide eyes.

"Did you win the election?" He asked curiously.

"Landslide majority." Harriet said with a smile.

"If I might interrupt." The Sycorax leader said.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well, that's the question."

Gwendalyn pinched her nose knowing what he was up to now. He was going to be stubborn.

"I demand to know who you are!" He shouted.

"I don't know! See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally don't know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked at Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn's cheeks flushed. She was going to have to have a long talk with him later that was for sure.

"Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gamber? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob."

Gwendalyn shook her head. Of course he was quite a talker. In most of his lives he was. It was just who he was. He loved to talk and talk and talk.

He noticed something. "And how am I going to react when I see this, a great big threatening button." He said walking up towards it. "A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix, hm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" He questioned himself. He opened the base of the pillar under the button. "And what've we got here? Blood?" He touched it and brought it up to his lips and tested it. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron. Ah, but that means blood control." He smiled. "Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all of the A Positives. Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't even know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this." He hits the button.

"No!" Rose and Harriet yelled.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"You killed them!" Alex yelled.

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked looking at them.

"We allow them to live."

"Allow? You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From they day they arrive…"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "Lion King."

"Oh right. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" The Sycorax asked glaring at them.

"Or…" The Doctor took a sword and runs back towards the Tardis.

"Doctor no." Gwendalyn said with wide eyes. Now that wasn't good if he did something so stupid within his latest regeneration.

"I got it Gwendalyn." He told her. He looked dead in the leader's eyes. "I challenge you."

They laughed at him.

"Oh struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?" The Doctor asked pointing the sword.

"You stand as this world's champion."

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." He said taking his dressing gown off and throwing it to Rose. "So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

Gwendalyn gasped.

The leader makes his mind up with the insult. "For the planet?"

"For the planet."

The two of them clashed.

"Look out!" Rose yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." He muttered.

"Rose how about you shut up and let him handle it on his own."

The Doctor retreated up a tunnel leading them outside. "A bit of fresh air."

"Careful Doctor!" Gwendalyn called out to him.

"I got it Dalyn." He said with a smile before he got to the edge of the spaceship. "Oh…" He was hit on the nose.

Rose went to go and help him.

"No! Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet." He told Rose.

The Sycorax knocked him down and sliced his hand off that held the sword.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Of course he had to go and get himself hurt within the first day of his regeneration. She held her hands to her chest in hopes that things would work.

"You cut my hand off."

"Ya! Sycorax!"

"And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this." He grew a new hand.

"Show off." Gwendalyn said laughing lightly.

"Witchcraft."

"Time Lord!"

"Doctor!" Rose called out to him.

The Doctor turned and caught the sword that Rose threw at him. "Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?"

"No arguments from me." Rose said smiling at her Doctor.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!"

The two of them went back to their fighting.

Gwendalyn held her breath during the fight in hopes that he would be able to beat the Sycorax.

The Doctor disarmed him. "I win."

"Then kill me."

"I'll spare your life it you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

"Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow."

"Bravo!" Harriet said with a smile.

"That says it all. Bravo." Rose said with a grin.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams."

Rose helped him with the dressing gown.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn and winked at her.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He pulls something out of his pocket. "A satsuma. Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old satsuma. Who wants a satsuma?"

The leader gets up.

"Doctor!" Gwendalyn shouted.

The Doctor throws the satsuma off of a control and the leader falls to his death.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh.

"No second chances. I'm that sort of man." He put his arm around Gwendalyn and brought her inside of the spaceship. "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of it's riches, it's people, it's potential. when you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended."

They are beamed back down onto the Earth.

Gwendalyn wobbled. "Oh god. I don't think I can get use to that."

"You alright there?" He asked looking at her.

"Fine."

"You certain about that?" He questioned her. He looked her over with a concerning gaze. He could tell that she hadn't slept since she had regenerated. She looked over all tied to him. He couldn't help, but wonder why she hadn't slept yet? Was it because she was worrying about him since his had gone so bad? He wasn't sure. But he was going to make sure that she had gotten some sleep once the day was out.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey said hugging Rose.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute." The Doctor said looking up at the sky.

The spaceship begins to fly away.

"Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

Mickey and Rose hugged and then Rose turned around and hugged Alex.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms with a small smile on her face.

"My Doctor." Harriet said looking at the Doctor.

"Prime Minister." The Doctor said with a smile he said hugging her.

"Absolutely the same man. Are there many more out there?"

"Oh, not just Sycorax. Hundred of species. Thousands of them. And the human race is drawing attention to itself. Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals. This planet's so noisy. You're getting noticed more and more. You'd better get used to it."

"Rose!" Jackie yelled.

"Mum!" Rose said moving towards her mother.

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor said looking towards Jackie.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!"

"There she goes again thinking that Rose did this all." Gwendalyn muttered to herself.

"You did it too. It was the tea. Fixed his head." Rose told her mother.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I said so." Jackie said with a smile.

"Look at him." Rose said with a smile

"Is it him, though? I s it really the Doctor? Oh, my God, it's the bleeding Prime Minister."

"Come here you." The Doctor told Jackie.

A group hug between the five of them.

"Are you better?" Jackie asked the Doctor.

"I am, yeah." The Doctor said with a smile.

"You left me." Jackie told her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Rose said looking at her mom with a sorry look.

"I had all the food."

Gwendalyn turned sharply.

Boom!

"What was that?" Rose asked in confusion. "What's happening?"

"That was murder!" Gwendalyn and the Doctor shouted.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving." The Doctor shouted in anger.

"You don't kill when they were leaving." Gwendalyn said swallowing her tears that were threatening to spill. An alien race gone because humans were just too scared.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all of the time and the same goes for Gwendalyn. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we had to defend ourselves.

"Britain's Golden Age." The Doctor murmured.

"So much for that." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"It comes with a price." Harriet told them.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race."

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I should have stopped you." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at Harriet.

"What does that make you two? Another alien threat?"

"Don't challenge us, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man and she is a new woman." The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn.

"I will handle this." Gwendalyn said putting her hand on his arm.

The Doctor nodded his head.

"I can bring down your government in a single world." She said looking at Harriet with narrow silver eyes.

"You're the most remarkable people that I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "No, your right. Not single word. Just six of them."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!"

"Just six." She said walking over to Alex. She leans over a little bit. "Don't you think she looks tired?" She whispered into his ear. She looked over at the Doctor.

"Finished?"

"Quite finished here."

The Doctor held out his arm to her.

Gwendalyn took it and the five of them left Harriet Jones with Alex.

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Gwendalyn were in the Tardis wardrobe looking through everything.

The Doctor let out a soft sigh as he looked through the clothes that he had collected over the years.

Gwendalyn ran her hands over the women clothes that he had. "I thought I would never see the day that we both would have to pick out new clothes." She said softly.

The Doctor gave her a soft smile.

"Oh before I forget." She said slipping off his old leather jacket and handing it back to him.

The Doctor took it from her. He reached into the pocket and felt that the ring box was still inside of it. He looked down clearing his throat. "I take it you still have something that you want to talk to me about?"

Gwendalyn looked over her shoulder at him and quirking an eyebrow. "Yes. I do, but right now let us find some clothes. I believe they are waiting for us."

The Doctor nodded his head. He picked out his new suit which was a brown pinstripe suit and a long brown over coat.

Gwendalyn looked through the clothes that are there. A small smile came to her lips as she picked out her outfit. Fade washed blue jeans, black camisole top, purple coat, black fingerless gloves and a pair of purple high tops.

The both of them change out of what they were wearing and into what they had chose to wear. They both looked in the mirror next to one another.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "You look good." She said with a smile.

"You look beautiful as always."

"Doctor."

He smiled. "It's true."

Gwendalyn smiled and ducked her head sticking her hands in her pockets.

The Doctor had slipped the ring that was in his old coat and into his new one.

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Shall we go?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, we should." He said offering his arm to her.

Gwendalyn looped her arm with his.

DWDWDW

Dinner had gone by smoothly. The two aliens had to admit that this was a nice way to unwind from a day.

The Doctor and Rose pulled on a cracker.

"Oh, that's yours." The Doctor told Rose with a smile.

"It's pink. Mum, it should be yours. Look, it's Harriet Jones." Rose said pointing out Harriet on the television.

Gwendalyn took a sip of her water.

"_Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" A man asked._

"_No. Now, can we talk about other things?"_

"_Is it true you are unfit for office."_

The Doctor put on a pair of glasses.

Gwendalyn looked at him and shook her head. Of course he wouldn't give up the brainy specs.

_Look there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified."_

"_Are you going to resign?" _

The telephone rings.

"Did I do the right thing?" Gwendalyn asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor breathed in through his nose. He looked at her. "Yes. You did."

"It's Beth." Jackie said coming into the room. "She says go and look outside."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just go outside and look. Come on, shift."

DWDWDW

The ground is covered in white. Streaks of lights crisscrossing in the sky.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors?" Rose asked looking up at the sky.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor both shook their heads.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, it's ash."

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose said shaking her head.

"This is a brand new planet Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now. Everyone saw it. Everything's new."

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"

"Well, back to the Tardis with Gwendalyn. Same old life?"

"Just the two of you?"

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Why, don't you want to come?"

"Well, yeah."

"Do you, though?"

"Yeah!"

"I thought, because we had changed." The Doctor said pointing out the fact that he was no longer the same Doctor and Gwendalyn wasn't the same Gwendalyn any more.

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love you to come." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Okay." Rose said with a smile.

"You're never going to stay are you?" Mickey asked Rose heartbroken.

Gwendalyn looked sadly at Mickey. She was hoping that Rose would have stayed with her family where she belonged.

"There's just so much out there. So much to see. I've got to." Rose told her boyfriend.

"Yeah."

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie said looking at the three of them.

"What's life without a bit of trouble." Gwendalyn said with a giggle.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there. Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes. And it is going to be fantastic."

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Rose said with a smile before taking the Doctor's hand in hers. "So where're we going to go first?"

"Er, that way. No, hold on. That way." He said pointing up.

"That way?" Rose asked pointing.

"Hm?"

"Yeah that way." Rose said with a smile.

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Gwendalyn allowed Rose to sleep in her bed for this one time. They thought that it was wise to do so. Rose needed to spend time with her mother without them there with her breathing down her neck.

"Now we can talk." Gwendalyn said looking at the Doctor with tired silver eyes.

"Wouldn't you want to get some rest?"

"No. We are going to talk about that little message you left me. Saying that there was something in your pocket which happened to be for me in the form of a ring."

The Doctor's cheeks flushed. "Well, uh, I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was going to…"

"You were going to have to what?" She asked looking at him.

He pulled the box out of his pocket. He twirled it around in his fingers. How was he going to do this? He never thought that he would actually get to do this.

Gwendalyn felt her mouth go dry. He was serious with the ring when he had sent her and Rose back and they had to go back to save him from death.

The Doctor swallowed the lump in his throat. "Gwendalyn…" He said softly.

"You know we're alone you can use my name Theta." She said with a small smile.

"Artemis…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I know that you would probably not accept this... not after what I did..."

"Yes." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

He looked up at her. "What?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"But you didn't…"

"I know what the question was."

"You did?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "You're asking me to marry you."

The Doctor's cheeks flushed. "I know it is a bit not usual."

"Have you seen us Theta?" She asked laughing lightly.

The Doctor laughed lightly.

"We are hardly normal and usual."

"You will though?"

Gwendalyn put her left hand in his. "I will. I have been waiting a long time."

The Doctor took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

Gwendalyn looked into his brown eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gwendalyn got onto the balls of her feet and kissed him lightly on the lips. She had been waiting for years for this. She rested her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor ran his finger through her strawberry blonde hair. "You should get some rest." He told her softly.

Gwendalyn nodded her head tiredly.

The Doctor helped her into her room so she could get some much needed sleep. He wanted her to be able to use her magic so rest was the only choice that she had in order to use it later. He helped her into her bed. "You get some rest."

She looked up at him tiredly. "Okay."

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Stay with me?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Yes."

Gwendalyn moved to make room for him.

The Doctor removed his coat and suit coat putting them down while Gwendalyn removed her purple coat and black gloves.

The two of them curled up in bed and got the much needed sleep that they both needed. Both of them happy with the turnout of the day. They were engaged and nothing couldn't go wrong this time. They could only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 3. I hope that you liked what I added into the episode of The Christmas Invasion. It took me a bit longer because of all of the added scenes that I put into it. I didn't want to break it up because well it didn't seem right. I do like long chapters. I just hope that this one isn't too long of a chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Here is a little taste of Chapter 4.

**The Doctor was powering up the Tardis. He looked over at Gwendalyn and saw that her left hand was hidden that had a beautiful ring on her ring finger. The ring that he had given to her. **

"**Are you certain she's ready to travel after that crash landing we had?" Gwendalyn asked with a small smile.**

"**She can handle it." The Doctor said looking over at his fiancee with a wink.**

"**If you say so."**

**Rose walked into the Tardis and put her large rucksack down onto the floor. She looked at the two of them. "So where are we going?" Rose asked with a smile towards the Doctor.**

"**Further than we've ever gone before." The Doctor said with a smile.**

**Gwendalyn looked at him with a chuckle. "And no trouble this time?" She questioned him. As much as she loved trouble, well she was beginning to get tired of it. But perhaps this trip would be a good one and a calm one that.**

I hope you enjoyed the little taste. Do you guys think I should do a few chapters that just revolve around Gwendalyn and the Doctor? I am just curious. After all they need time to themselves don't you think? Please let me know in a review and hopefully I will be updating with Chapter 4 soon. Until next time.


	4. So Much For Nothing Happening

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. This is the first part of New Earth. I am glad that you guys like this so far. It really does mean a lot. Plus this is the first time that I have ever done a series like this. I have so far have written 50 pages and we are only starting Chapter 4. I do believe that this might beat my 400 pages that I had written for The Last of Her Kind. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Gwendalyn is going to find out things that she wasn't expecting to find out that is for sure. What is it that she finds out? And how is she going to react when she finds out? Without further ado Chapter 4 of Through It All. Allons-y!

**Chapter 4**

So Much For Nothing Happening

The Doctor was powering up the Tardis. He looked over at Gwendalyn and saw that her left hand was hidden that had a beautiful ring on her ring finger. The ring that he had given to her.

"Are you certain she's ready to travel after that crash landing we had?" Gwendalyn asked with a small smile.

"She can handle it." The Doctor said looking over at his fiancee with a wink.

"If you say so."

Rose walked into the Tardis and put her large rucksack down onto the floor. She looked at the two of them. "So where are we going?" Rose asked with a smile towards the Doctor.

"Further than we've ever gone before." The Doctor said with a smile.

Gwendalyn looked at him with a chuckle. "And no trouble this time?" She questioned him. As much as she loved trouble, well she was beginning to get tired of it. But perhaps this trip would be a good one and a calm one that.

"Well, can't guarantee that." The Doctor said looking at her.

Gwendalyn shook her head lovingly. She knew that he could never guarantee it. She ran her hand through her hair and laughed lightly.

"Welp we're here." The Doctor said with a smile.

The three of them left the Tardis.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. She took a deep breath. Apples. She loved the smell of apples.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this? This is New Earth." The Doctor said with a smile.

"That's just. That's just…" Rose said looking around.

"Not bad. Not bad at all."

"That's amazing. I'll never get use to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky. What's that smell?" Rose aske sniffing the air.

The Doctor chuckled. "Apple grass."

"Apple grass."

"Yeah, yeah."

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love this. Can I just say, travelling with you, I love it."

"Me too. Come on." The Doctor told the both of them.

Gwendalyn smiled at her fiance. Perhaps being here on New Earth wouldn't be so bad. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath of the apple grass.

The Doctor took off his tan coat and put it down onto the ground. He sat down on it and Rose promptly took a seat next to him.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Of course Rose would want to sit right next to the Doctor. Gwendalyn sat behind the Doctor and rested her back against his.

"So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

"That was our first date." Rose said with a grin.

Gwendalyn blinked in confusion. First date? What was that all about? What did she miss when she had done her last regeneration? What had happened on their first adventure afterwards?

"We had chips. So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in." The Doctor said with a smile.

Gwendalyn raised an eyebrow. What the hell? They ate chips together while she was sleeping that one time. Gwendalyn was going to have to talk to him later about this.

"What's the city called?" Rose asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"New New York." The Doctor said looking out upon the city.

"Oh, come on." Rose said looking at him.

"It is. It's the city of New New York. Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. What?"

"You're so different." Rose said softly. She had to admit that he was a little bit better than the other Doctor. He was foxy.

"New New Doctor." The Doctor said with a smile. "And a New New Gwendalyn."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, I thought we might go there first." The Doctor said pointing out the elegant pair of curved skyscrapers standing apart from the city on their side of the river.

"Why, what is it?"

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this." He rummaged into his pocket. "A message on the psychic paper. Someone wants to see me."

"Hm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then." She stood up dusting her legs off. "Let's go and buy some grapes."

Gwendalyn stood up and ran her hand through her hair.

The Doctor stood up. "Alright let's go."

DWDWDW

The Doctor shook his head. "Let's move quickly." He muttered. He hated hospitals.

Gwendalyn shook her head. She looked over at him. "Still hate hospitals don't you?" She asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah."

Rose laughed lightly. "Bit rich coming from you." Rose said looking at him.

"I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." The Doctor said shuddering.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." A woman said.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose said looking around.

"No shop." The Doctor pouted. "I like the little shop."

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose said looking at the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head. There were so many diseases out there.

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor said shaking his head.

Rose gasps when she saw the faces of the nurses. "They're cats."

"Now don't stare. Think of what you look like to them, all pink and yellow." The Doctor looked and saw a perfect place for a ship. "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there."

"Only you." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

The two of them stepped up on a lift.

"Ward 26. Thanks." The Doctor said with a smile.

The doors closed.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rose called to them.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Of course."

"Oh, too late. We're going up." The Doctor told Rose.

"It's alright, there's another lift." Rose shouted.

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant."

"Watch out for what?"

"The disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"The disin… Oh, you'll find out." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Yeah and when she finds out she won't be happy." Gwendalyn said looking at Theta.

"She'll learn."

"Yeah…" Gwendalyn looked down. "So what was this about a date?"

"You were regenerated… I explained to Rose about what had happened to our planets." The Doctor said putting his hands in his pockets.

"She called it a date."

"It wasn't a date."

"Good." Gwendalyn said looking at him. "I would have probably gotten very angry with you."

"I didn't know you were Artemis." He told her softly.

"I know, but still. Why didn't you tell me."

"It wasn't that special."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. It was a misunderstanding. Well that was a good thing. At least things weren't going to end badly. Rose already hated her and she hated the yellow and pink girl. After everything Rose hated her for what had happened and causing the Doctor to regenerate into what he was now. Gwendalyn hated her well because she was acting like she was the queen bee in the Doctor's life.

"Commence stage one disinfection."

The Doctor and Gwendalyn get drenched from head to toe by a spray.

Gwendalyn laughed.

The Doctor looked over at her and grinned. He had to admit she looked beautiful looking like that.

She ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks making sure that it was clean.

The blow driers started drying them off.

"Well that was certainly a trip." The Doctor said.

"I have to agree." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

The Doctor took her hand in his. "Shall we see who is looking for us?"

"Oh yes, we shall."

DWDWDW

"The human child is clean." Chip said when he saw Rose.

"Er, I'm looking for Ward 26?" Rose said looking at him.

"This way Rose Tyler."

Rose slowly followed him, but before following him she picked up a bar. What was this all about. Where was the Doctor?

DWDWDW

"Please report to reception." A voice said.

Gwendalyn held onto the Doctor's hand as they were being led by a veiled nurse.

"You okay being here?" The Doctor asked her softly.

Gwendalyn looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Yes, why wouldn't I be? You're the one that dislikes hospitals."

The Doctor laughed nervously. "Well…"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Beautiful hospital though."

"Nice place." The Doctor said looking around. "No ship, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one. Just a ship, so people can shop."

"Must you think about shops?" Gwendalyn asked looking at him with a loving look.

The Doctor looked at her sheepishly.

The nurse Jatt removed her veil. "The hospital is a place of healing."

"A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people." The Doctor said explaining. He missed the old Earth Hospitals.

"The Sisters of Plenitude take a lifelong vow to help, and to mend." Jatt told them.

The three of them walked past an open cubicle.

"Excuse me!" Clovis said glaring at the two aliens that were with Jatt. "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

Gwendalyn tried not to roll her eyes.

"Doctor."

The Doctor pushed Gwendalyn a bit behind him. "That's Petrifold Regression, right?"

"I'm dying sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this." The Duke said looking at him.

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance."

Gwendalyn bit her lip to keep herself from shouting at the woman who was talking.

"Frau Clovis! I'm so weak." The Duke said looking at the woman.

"Sister Jatt. A little privacy please."

"He'll be up and about in no time." Jatt said making them continue on.

"I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years." The Doctor said knowingly.

"He might be up and about, but only as a statue. Nothing more nothing like. Just stone." Gwendalyn said looking at Jatt. "I don't understand how it even got here."

"Have faith in the Sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognise?" Jatt asked looking at the two of them. "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

Gwendalyn knudged the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked looking down at her.

Gwendalyn pointed to the Face of Boe.

"No, I think we've found him." The Doctor breathed out.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. She never had thought that they would run into the Face of Boe again.

They walked towards the Face of Boe.

"Novice Hame, if I can leave this gentleman and this lady in your care?"

"Oh, I think our friend got lost. Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?" The Doctor asked Jatt.

"Certainly sir." She said bowing her head before leaving the Doctor and Gwendalyn with the Face of Boe and Novice Hame.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you friends, or…"

"We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked softly.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

Gwendalyn gasped. "No…"

"Of what?" The Doctor asked pulling Gwendalyn to his side.

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions, although that's impossible." Hame told them.

"Oh, I don't know. I like impossible. I'm here. I look a bit different, it's me the Doctor. And she's here, she looks different, and it's Gwendalyn."

DWDWDW

"_I mean, you never know what you life is going to be like, ever. I'm bored with this drink. Anyway. Oh, hello darling! Now, don't. Stop it." Cassandra said._

"Wait a minute, that's…" Rose gasped.

"Peekaboo!" Cassandra said causing Rose to jump and turn.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." Rose said tightening her grip on the pole that she had in her hands.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" Cassandra asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" She questioned Chip who had brought her down here.

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." Cassandra said with a smile.

"I worship the mistress." Chip said proudly.

"Moisturise me, moisturize me."

Chip sprays her.

"He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. Be he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

"I hope that means food." Rose snapped. "How come you're still alive?"

"After you murdered me."

"That was your own fault."

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin." Chip said fawning over his mistress.

"What about the skin? I saw it. You, you got ripped apart."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back." Cassandra said like it didn't matter.

"Right, So you're talking out of your a…"

"Ask not." Cassandra said cutting her off.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital."

"So they don't know you're here." Rose said narrowing her eyes at Cassandra.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her."

"You can stop right there Chip." Rose said holding her hand up. She needed to get back to the Doctor and Gwendalyn and fast.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence."

"Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth." Rose said glaring at Cassandra.

"A vegetable patch."

"And there's millions of Humans out there. Millions of them."

"Mutant stock."

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?"

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work."

"Well you've got a knack for survival. I'll give you that."

"But I've not been idle, Rose, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come closer."

Rose shook her head."You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you." She said backing away from Cassandra.

Energy shot out grabbing Rose and holding her still.

"Chip, activate the psychograph."

"I can't move. Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?"

Light streams from the contraption that is over head.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie."

Energy wooshes from Cassandra to Rose and Rose collapses once it is shut off.

"Mistress?" Chip called out.

"Moisturise me." She slowly sat up. "how bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair! Let me see! Let me see!" She ran up to a mirror. "Oh my God. I'm a chav!"

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn sat next to Hame looking sadly looking at the Face of Boe. After seeing him the last time she never thought that the next time that she had seen him that he would be dying. After their little chat on Platform One him telling her he knew who she was. He had told her she had looked different the last time that he had seen her. She still didn't know what he had meant by that.

"Hope, harmony and health. Hope, harmony and health." The voice kept repeating.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh running her fingers through her hair. The voice was driving her insane. Now she knew why the Doctor, her Theta, hated hospitals.

The Doctor came over to Hame and Gwendalyn. He handed them both a cup of water.

"Thank you." Gwendalyn told him softly.

The Doctor nodded his head.

"That's very kind. There's no need." Hame told him softly.

"You're the one working." The Doctor told Hame.

"There's not much to do, just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes, in my mind. Such ancient songs."

The Doctor stood next to Gwendalyn and let out a soft sigh. "Are we the only visitors?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him." Hame said looking at the Face of Boe.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Superstitions of course. Always superstitions."

"One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his greatest secret, that he will speak those words only to ones like himself."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked looking at the cat woman.

"It's just a story." Hame said looking at him placing the cup down.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Not to us." Gwendalyn said with a small smile. She wanted to hear the rest of the story that Hame had to tell.

"Tell us the rest." The Doctor said softly putting his hands behind his back. He wanted to know the rest of the story.

"It's said he'll talk to two wanders. To the man without a home and to a woman that doesn't have a home. The lonely God and his woman."

The Doctor and Gwendalyn looked at one another. That was something that they weren't expecting.

DWDWDW

"Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!"

"The mistress in beautiful." Chip said looking at her.

"Absoletement! Oh, but look." She said looking back at where she once was.

"Oh...the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone."

"But safe and sound in here." She said pointing to Rose's head.

"But what of the Rose child's mind?"

"Oh, tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's. Gosh, she's with the Doctor and that woman Gwendalyn. A man and woman. He's the Doctor and she's Gwendalyn. The same Doctor and Gwendalyn with new faces. Those hypocrites! I must get the name of their surgeon. I could do with a little work. Although nice rear bumper. Hmm." She said looking over Rose's body. The phone that was in her pocket began to ring. "Oh, it's seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?"

"A primitive communications device." Chip told her.

"_Rose, where are you?" The Doctor asked._

"How does she speak?" Cassandra asked covering the mouthpiece.

"Old Earth Cockney."

"Er, wotcha."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn quirked an eyebrow. What the hell was that?

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" The Doctor questioned her.

"I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the apples and pears." Rose said.

Gwendalyn blinked in confusion. What on earth was going on. Rose never had talked like that. Rose always made some kind of sense. She looked at her Theta and saw that he hadn't caught on that something was going on with Rose.

"You'll never guess. We're with the Face of Boe. Remember him?" The Doctor asked smiling a little bit.

"That big old boat race."

"I better go." The Doctor told her hanging up the phone.

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "What is it?"

"Is it me or was Rose not making much sense?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Those were the wrong words to say to her. Telling her not to worry about it always made her worry about it. Something was wrong with Rose and Gwendalyn was going to get to the bottom of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this. Trouble will be coming in the next chapter. Will Gwendalyn figure out that it is Cassandra in Rose? Only time will tell if Gwendalyn finds out the truth. Will Cassandra kiss the Doctor? Here is a little taste of Chapter 5.

"**Come on." The Doctor said looping his arm with Gwendalyn's. The two of them walked over to where the Duke was.**

"**Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man and woman again. They're my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy." The Duke said with a smile.**

**Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor in confusion. She saw the same look etched across his face. **

"**Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." The woman told them.**

"**Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection." **

"**Champagne, sir? Madam?" The waiter asked them.**

"**No, thanks." The Doctor said answering for the both of them. "You had Petrifold Regression, right?" He said in confusion. Something was very very wrong. What was this? **

Hope you enjoyed the little taste of the next chapter. I hope to have another chapter ready soon. Please review and let me know what you guys think. And as for Rose finding out about the engagement between the Doctor and Gwendalyn I cannot say when that will be revealed. I can say this though it won't be for some time that is for sure. Until next time.


	5. You'll Kill Her

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 and the ending of New Earth. I hope that you enjoy this Chapter. I have worked hard on it and there is a few things that are revealed in this chapter about the Witch race. This chapter was an okay one to write and it will give a little bit more information than what I was planning on giving about the Witch race, but it was bound to happen. I needed to describe them a bit more. It only seemed fair in doing so. I hope that I did alright with this chapter. I really do. I try to pride myself in writing good chapters and try to not make them so wordy. I hope you enjoy it. Without further ado Chapter 5. Allons-y!

**Chapter 5**

You'll Kill Her

"Come on." The Doctor said looping his arm with Gwendalyn's. The two of them walked over to where the Duke was.

"Didn't think I was going to make it. It's that man and woman again. They're my good luck charm. Come in. Don't be shy." The Duke said with a smile.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor in confusion. She saw the same look etched across his face.

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract." The woman told them.

"Winch me up. Up! Look at me. No sign of infection."

"Champagne, sir? Madam?" The waiter asked them.

"No, thanks." The Doctor said answering for the both of them. "You had Petrifold Regression, right?" He said in confusion. Something was very very wrong. What was this.

"That being the operative word. Past tense. Completely cured."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "There is something very wrong here."

"But that's impossible." The Doctor said looking the Duke over.

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science." Casp told them.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor shared a look. There was something going on.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" The Doctor asked looking at Casp.

"How on New Earth, you might say."

"What's in that solution?" The Doctor asked trying to get answers. He wanted to know.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. This wasn't supposed to be like this. A cure wasn't supposed to be found for this. Not for a long bit aways.

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell us what it is." The Doctor told her. He didn't like the fact that Casp wasn't telling him what was in the solution.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Gwendalyn."

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here."

"Matron Casp, you're needed in Intensive Care."

"If you would excuse me." Casp said following Jatt.

"Something is wrong here." The Doctor told Gwendalyn.

"You're telling me. That solution shouldn't be around." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "It shouldn't be around at all. Not for another few hundred years perhaps longer."

"I know."

DWDWDW

"This Doctor man is dangerous and so is the woman that he is with." Chip said to his mistress.

"Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying, never trust a Nun? Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" She tucked the vial that was given to her down her shirt resting safely in the bra.

DWDWDW

"Ambient temperature stands at fourteen degrees. This temperature is designed to promote healing and well-being."

Gwendalyn and the Doctor moved around the cubicles.

"There you are." The Doctor said noticing Rose.

Gwendalyn quirked her eyebrow. Now Rose wouldn't look like that unless something was very wrong.

"Come and look at this patient. Marconi's disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it. They've invented a cell washing cascade. It's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one."

A man was as white as his bed gown.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes.

"Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine."

"He shouldn't be alive." Gwendalyn shook her head.

"I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this. because if they've got the best medicine in the world, then why is it such a secret?" The Doctor said scratching his head. This was a good thing as always. He needed to find out why it wasn't being given to around the world.

"I can't Adam and Eve it." Rose said.

Gwendalyn looked at Rose with a look.

"What's, what's, what's with the voice?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

"Oh, I don't know. Just larking about. New Earth, new me."

"Well we can talk." The Doctor said with a smile. "New New Doctor and New New Gwendalyn."

"Mm, aren't you just." She grabbed the Doctor and pulls him down kissing him hard on the mouth.

Gwendalyn's eyes widened. What the hell was that?

"Terminal's this way. Phew!" Rose said leading them towards the terminal.

The Doctor stood there in confusion. "Yep, still got it."

Gwendalyn smacked him up side the back of the head.

"Ow." He looked at Gwendalyn with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

Gwendalyn shook her head and just followed Rose.

The computer that Rose lead them to was by the lift.

The Doctor began his search.

Gwendalyn crossed her arms and looked at Rose. Something was wrong with Rose. Something was very very very wrong here. Rose wouldn't kiss the Doctor not like that. Not unless. Gwendalyn shook her head. That meant Rose liked the Doctor. Perhaps even love him. No she couldn't think like that. Not being newly engaged to the Doctor. Her Theta.

"Nope, nothing odd. Surgery, post-op, nano dentistry. No sign of a shop. They should have a shop." The Doctor complained.

Gwendalyn shook her head. Of course he would have to think about the shop.

"No, it's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse Cat Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it?" Rose asked looking at the screen.

"You're right. Well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department? It's got to be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame."

"What if the sub-frame's locked?"

"Try the installation protocol."

"Yeah. Of course. Sorry Hold on." The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He runs it down the interface and the wall slides down revealing a corridor.

Gwendalyn blinked a few times. "Well that is different."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Intensive care. Certainly looks intensive."

Rose led them down the old fashioned staircase.

The Doctor opened one of the confinement cells. He closes his eyes.

Gwendalyn looked away.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" Rose said backing away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said closing it and moved to the next. It contains a young woman.

Gwendalyn looked down.

"What disease is that?"

"All of them." Gwendalyn said croaky. She hated seeing people like this.

"Every single disease in the galaxy. They've been infected with everything." The Doctor said sadly.

"What about us? Are we safe?" Rose asked.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch them." He said closing the door.

"How many patients are there?"

"They're not patients." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn and saw that the color had indeed disappeared from her face.

"But they're sick." Rose said.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the SIsters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"Why don't they just die?"

"Plague carriers. The last to go."

"It's for the greater cause." Hame came coming up to them.

Gwendalyn swirled around. "Greater cause my ass." Gwendalyn snapped.

"Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The Doctor asked.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"What, by killing?"

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

"What's the turnover, hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" The Doctor shouted inching closer and closer to her.

Gwendalyn's hand shot out grabbing his arm.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive!" The Doctor shouted.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless."

"But who are you to decide that?" Hame questioned.

"I am the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me."

"And me." Gwendalyn said from his side.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Rose asked.

"We thought it was best not." Hame said softly.

"Hold on." The Doctor said shaking his head. "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's mind I want it reversed." The Doctor demanded.

"We haven't done anything." Hame said defending her people.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose said.

"Oh pull the other leg." Gwendalyn snapped.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care." The Doctor said looking at Rose. He pushed Gwendalyn behind him. He felt like he needed to protect her.

"Oh, alright, clever clogs. Smart pants. Lady-killer." Rose said looking at the two of them.

"What's happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to figure it out."

"Who are you?"

"The Last Human."

The Doctor pushed Gwendalyn further behind him. He knew what had happened the last time that they had encountered the last human. Gwendalyn had went from red hair and violet eyes to black hair and blue eyes. He would not allow her to regenerate again. "Cassandra?"

Rose smiled. "Wake up and smell the perfume!" She said getting both the Doctor and Gwendalyn with it causing them both to pass out.

"You've hurt them. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron." Hame said looking fretfully.

"You do that, because I want to see her. Now run along. Sound the alarm!" She said pulling on a power cable setting the alarm off.

Hame runs to go and get Matron.

DWDWDW

Chip had met up with Cassandra.

The Doctor had been put in one of the cells and Gwendalyn laid sprawled out on the floor next to the cell that he was in.

The Doctor awoke. "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only." Cassandra said from the other side.

"You've stolen Rose's body. And what have you done with Dalyn!" The Doctor shouted pounding on the door of the cell.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes left. Enjoy."

"What have you done with Dalyn."

"Oh she'll prove the most interesting friend and body."

"No! Let Rose and her go, Cassandra."

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushabye. It's showtime." Cassandra said narrowing her eyes at him.

Jatt and Casp come up to Cassandra.

"Anything we can do to help?" Jatt asked looking at Cassandra.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money." Cassandra said to Jatt.

Gwendalyn blinked dazed. What the hell had happened? Oh wait she remembered. Cassandra was in Rose's body and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept." Casp said.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

"I'm afraid not." Casp said looking at Cassandra.

"I'd really advise you to think about this."

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Casp said unsheathes her claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B."

Chip pulls the lever and the cells open.

The Doctor stumbles out confused.

Gwendalyn stumbled to her feet still dazed.

"What've you done?" The Doctor demanded pulling Gwendalyn to him.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" Cassandra said running off with Chip.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" The Doctor shouted as he helped Gwendalyn along chasing after them.

"Damn it why is it always the running?" Gwendalyn said trying to get her feet under her.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor told Gwendalyn.

"Oh, my God." Cassandra said in shock.

"What the hell have you done?" The Doctor demanded.

"It wasn't me." Cassandra said looking at him.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down."

"But there's thousands of them!"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at them. "Perhaps I can do a protective barrier."

"Are you going to be able to with what you got hit with?"

Gwendalyn shook her head a little bit. "No, I'm sorry. What ever was in that I'm afraid I will do more harm than good."

"Come on."

"Staircase now!" Gwendalyn said going down to them first.

"They've quarantined the building." Cassandra shouted.

"Of course they did." Gwendalyn snapped. "It is because of what you did. You knew that they were going to get out and infect the entire hospital. Killing everyone. Of course we are under quarantine."

"Keep going! Go down!" The Doctor shouted behind her.

"Got it." Gwendalyn said waving her hand.

They had made it to the basement and Cassandra runs to call one of the lifts.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving."

"This way!" Cassandra called to them.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I am glad that I am not wearing heels any more."

The Doctor follows Gwendalyn and Cassandra into her old lair.

"Someone will touch him." The Doctor called to them.

"Leave him. He's just a clone thing. He's only got a half life. Come on!"

"Mistress."

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape. Come on." The Doctor said grabbing onto Gwendalyn's hand.

The two of them ran.

"My Mistress!" Chip yelled.

"I really hated leaving him." Gwendalyn told the Doctor.

"I know."

Cassandra went to the back door, but it was blocked off with people. "We're trapped! What am I going to do?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograph is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at Cassandra.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me."

"You asked for it." She said jumping from Rose's body to his.

"Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Get out of him!" Gwendalyn shouted.

"Oh, my. This is different." Cassandra said looking at the body that she had just jumped into.

"Cassandra?" Rose asked in shock.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Get out of him!" Rose shouted.

"Oh, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it."

Rose's face flushed.

Gwendalyn looked away from Rose. Of course Rose would think he was foxy.

The diseased people busted into the room.

"Oh we don't have time for this." Gwendalyn snapped.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?"

"Ladder. We've got to get up." Rose told Cassandra.

"Out of the way, blondie!" She said shoving both Rose and Gwendalyn out of the way.

They quickly began to climb up. Cassandra in the Doctor's body, Gwendalyn and Rose.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose told Cassandra hoping that she would leave the Doctor's body and he would come up with a plan.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city." Cassandra said glaring at her.

"We're going to die if…"

Matron Casp grabs Rose's ankle.

"Get off!" Rose yelled.

"Let her go cat!" Gwendalyn said trying to twist around.

"All our good work. All that healing. That good name of the Sisterhood. You've destroyed everything." Casp yelled at them.

"You were killing!" Gwendalyn shouted.

"Go and play with a ball of string!" Cassandra yelled down to Casp.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!"

"Sicknesses that are supposed to run their courses. Not be invented to heal just yet. Remedies that weren't supposed to be thought of."

Casp's ankle was grabbed onto and she fell screaming.

"Move!" Rose yelled.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles."

Cassandra tries to get the door on the next level to open.

"Help us." A man said.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra asked in a whiney tone.

"Quit your damn whining Cassandra." Gwendalyn snapped. "Use the sonic screwdriver."

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asked looking down at Gwendalyn.

"Yes." Gwendalyn snapped as she tightened her grip on the ladder.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Cassandra snapped.

"And you think that he wouldn't?"

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Rose shouted up to her.

"Hold on tight." Cassandra said jumping from his body back to hers. "Oh chavtastic again. Open it!"

"Not till you get out of her." The Doctor snapped.

"We need the Doctor." She told him.

"I order you to leave her."

Cassandra left Rose's body and went back to the Doctor's. "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"Oh my god come on. We don't have time for this." Gwendalyn snapped.

"Cassandra get out of him!" Rose shouted.

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude." Cassandra huffed.

"I don't care. Just do something."

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." Cassandra groaned jumping from the Doctor's body and to a woman's body. "Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting."

The Doctor used his sonic and got the door open. "Nice to have you back." The Doctor told Rose.

The three of them got through.

"No, you don't!" Cassandra said moving towards them. She went into Gwendalyn's body instead.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor shouted. He couldn't believe it that Gwendalyn was the target this time. "You need to get out of her. You can't compress a witch's mind. You'll kill her in five minutes!"

"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." Cassandra said.

He held out his hand to her. "Please get out of her. Please. You'll kill her."

Cassandra took his hand and was helped up. She moved from Gwendalyn's body to Rose's.

Gwendalyn fell forward.

The Doctor caught her. "I got you. I got you."

Gwendalyn groaned. She tried to balance herself on her feet.

"You alright?"

Gwendalyn rubbed her forehead. "I will be once everything stops spinning."

"Come on." The Doctor said leading them into Ward 26.

Clovis lunged at them with a metal stand.

"We're safe. We're safe! We're safe! We're clean. Look, look." THe Doctor said.

"Show me your skin!" She yelled.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. SO how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor asked looking at them.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "No."

"What do you mean no?" Clovis asked looking at them.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." The Doctor told Clovis.

"I am not dying in here."

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off."

"Not if it get's me out."

"Alright fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Novice Hame, Gwendalyn, everyone! Excuse me your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!"

They went and did what they were asked. Gathering the drip bags.

The Doctor grabbed a rope that was heavy silk. He begun to hang them around his neck. He put a few around Gwendalyn's neck. "How's that? Will that do?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor opened the lift doors. The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "You want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm going to help you. Doesn't matter if I am dizzy or not."

"The lifts aren't working." Cassandra said.

"Not moving. Different thing. Here we go." The Doctor puts his sonic screwdriver between his teeth and ran.

"But you're not going to…"

He jumped and grabbed onto the cable. He looked back over to Gwendalyn. "Come on." He said once he had gotten his sonic screwdriver over of his mouth.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "I'll aim lower."

"Just be careful."

Gwendalyn ran and jumped catching the cable just below him. "Ugh… one thing I never missed."

"What do you think you two are doing?"

"Were doing down! Come on!" The Doctor told Cassandra.

"Not in a million years."

The Doctor attached a round piece of equipment to the cable. "I need another pair of hands besides Dalyn's. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?"

"Seal the door." Clovis shouted.

Cassandra groaned. "No!" She looked at the lift and took a deep breath. She jumped onto his back. "You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you."

"Going down." The Doctor said with a smile. With the wheel that he made he took them down the shaft. They land on the top of the lift.

"Well that's one way to lose weight."

"Only you would say that." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." He told Cassandra showing her the lever.

"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't…"

"Hold that lever." Gwendalyn snapped.

"Gwendalyn and I are cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He said as he began to pour the contents of the drip bags he had in the lifts disinfectant tank.

Gwendalyn was following suit.

"Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got."

"What about you two?"

"We've got an appointment. The Doctor and his nurse is in."

"Oh just lovely." Gwendalyn said rolling her eyes.

"Come on." He said jumping down into the lift. "I'll catch you come on."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. "Alright." She told him. She jumped down and he caught her easily.

"See I told you."

"I know, but sometimes I don't really know what to say." She told him.

"I know." He used his sonic to open the doors. "I'm in here! Come on!" He told them.

"Don't tell them." Cassandra hissed down.

"Shut up Cassandra." Gwendalyn snapped.

"Rude much."

"Pull that lever!" The Doctor called up. "Come and get me. Come on! I'm in here! Come on."

Cassandra pulled the lever.

"Commence stage one disinfection."

"Hurry up!" Gwendalyn said as she and the Doctor got soaked with what they had made.

"Come on!" The Doctor said. "Come on. Come on."

The first humans tough them and they get sprayed as well, then leaving.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" The Doctor called out.

"Pass on what? Pass on what?"

"Shut up Cassandra."

"Pass it on!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Go on pass it on. Heal and touch." Gwendalyn said laughing lightly.

"We did it." He said looking at her seeing that they were getting healed by what they had created to heal those who had the symptoms.

"Yes, I have to say we did. Next time we aren't doing something so wickedly stupid like this." She told him.

"I know." He said with a grin. He helped Cassandra down.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra asked.

"No. That's your way of doing things." The Doctor told her. He led them out. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them."

A woman hugged him.

"That's right. Hey, there we go sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's i. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

"And now they can live their lives." Gwendalyn said with a smile. "Long happy lives."

DWDWDW

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles."

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "The Face of Boe!" He grabbed her hand and the two of them ran with Cassandra right on their heels.

Gwendalyn gasped. He was very much alive.

"You were supposed to be dying."

"_There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." _

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of a big face." Cassandra complained.

"Shhh." The Doctor shushed.

"Just be quite Cassandra." Gwendalyn said tiredly.

"_I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor and Gwendalyn, but you have taught me to look at it anew."_

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." The Doctor said.

"_There are? That would be impossible."_

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me and Gwendalyn."

"_It can wait."_

"Oh, does it have to?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "Don't be a child."

"_We shall meet again, Doctor and Gwendalyn, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told, Until that day." _The Face of Boe then disappeared.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. And now for you." The Doctor said looking at Cassandra.

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra asked.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Srry."

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

Cassandra whimpered."I don't want to die."

"No one does." The Doctor said.

"Help me."

"We can't." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"Mistress!" Chip yelled.

"Oh, you're alive." Cassandra said in surprise.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress."

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her."

"You can't. Cassandra, you…"

Cassandra jumped bodies.

The Doctor caught Rose. "Oh! You alright? Whoa. Okay?"

"Yeah. Hello." Rose said with a smile.

"Hello. Welcome back."

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time." Cassandra said sadly. "Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last." She fell to her knees.

Gwendalyn moved towards her.

"You alright?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine."

"I can take you to the city."

"No you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good."

Gwendalyn hoisted Cassandra up onto her feet. Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded his head knowing what his Artemis was thinking. "Come on. There's one last thing I can do."

DWDWDW

The Tardis appeared in the restaurant.

"Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were."

Cassandra in Chips body looked at Gwendalyn and the Doctor. "Thank you."

"Just go. And don't look back."

"Good luck." Rose said softly.

Gwendalyn moved away from the door. She couldn't watch this. She had a thing about final moments. Granted they were beautiful, but this was something that scared her to death.

"And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naugh. A bientot."

"Excuse me, Lady Cassandra."

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you."

"No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful."

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much."

"I mean it. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Chip's body collapses and Lady Cassandra cradles him.

"Oh, my lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly.

"Who is he?" A woman asked.

"I don't just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart, it's alright. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be alright. There, there, you poor little thing."

DWDWDW

Rose looked at the two of them. "I think I am going to get some sleep."

"Good night Rose." The Doctor said with a small smile.

"Good night." She said with a smile before going down the hall to her room.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn and saw that she was silent. Her fingers were playing with a piece of her strawberry blonde locks. He didn't like it when Gwendalyn was silent. It usually meant no good. "Mis?"

Gwendalyn looked up at him with a distant look in her silver eyes.

"Mis… are you alright?"

She didn't answer.

The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She blinked. "Hm?"

"You alright?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I'm fine." She said softly.

"No, your not." He held his hand out to her. "Come on. Let me run a scan on you to make sure that you are alright from Cassandra jumping into you."

Gwendalyn took his hand and he hoisted her up onto her feet. She staggered a little bit.

The Doctor wrapped his arm around her middle. "I got you."

Gwendalyn sighed tiredly. "That compression… How long was it?"

"At least two minutes."

Gwendalyn leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ok… do the scan." She told him softly.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Do you think you can walk leaning on me?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

The Doctor helped her to the medical room to do a scan on her. The less Rose knew about Witches the better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 5. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope you liked the little bits that I added in and giving a little bit more information on the Witch race. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Here is a taste of the next chapter.

**Rose had changed her clothes and was in a mini skirt. She grinned at the Doctor. "What do you think of this? Will it do?" She questioned him. She was dressed to impress the Doctor. **

**Gwendalyn shook her head and smoothed her hands over the dark blue dress that she wore that fit more in the 1800's, but more modern. But she would at least be more blended in if they landed in the wrong time than what Rose would have been. She knew that Rose was up to something. But what that something was, she didn't know. **

**The Doctor looked over at her. "In the late 1970's? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor said putting a cd into the player that was on the Tardis.**

**Gwendalyn smiled. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979." **

"**You're both punk." Rose said looking at the two of them.**

"**It's good to be a lunatic." The Doctor said with a smile. **

"**That's what you. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." Rose said with a smile to the Doctor. **

That is the end of the little taste of Chapter 6. If there is anything that you would might like to see please let me know in a review. Until next time.


	6. This Is Not 1979

Authoress Note: Hello my lovelies and welcome to Chapter 6 of Through It All. I am now 86 pages into this story. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long story. This chapter had proven to be an interesting one to write. You will find out about more about Gwendalyn who she is as a person. You already found out about they can't be mind compressed because it will kill them faster than what it would have done to Rose in the last chapter. As for Episode 10 of Season 2 I will not be writing for that because there isn't enough of the Doctor in it and there isn't much that I could really do with that. I wouldn't want to bore my readers with nothing that has to do with the Doctor and Gwendalyn and as I hate to admit it Rose too. It just isn't right for that to happen and have chapters that don't belong in there. I hope that you do enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 6 of Through It All. Allons-y!

**Chapter 6**

This Is Not 1979

Rose had changed her clothes and was in a mini skirt. She grinned at the Doctor. "What do you think of this? Will it do?" She questioned him. She was dressed to impress the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head and smoothed her hands over the dark blue dress that she wore that fit more in the 1800's, but more modern. But she would at least be more blended in if they landed in the wrong time than what Rose would have been. She knew that Rose was up to something. But what that something was, she didn't know.

The Doctor looked over at her. "In the late 1970's? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor said putting a cd into the player that was on the Tardis.

Gwendalyn smiled. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

"You're both punk." Rose said looking at the two of them.

"It's good to be a lunatic." The Doctor said with a smile.

"That's what you. A big old punk with a bit of rockabilly thrown in." Rose said with a smile to the Doctor.

Gwendalyn shook her head. There was no such thing with rockabilly with the Doctor. He was just a punk through and through and there was nothing that she could really do about that. It was who he was and it appealed to her. By the look of Rose it also appeared to the pink and yellow girl.

"Would you like to see him?" The Doctor asked happily.

"How'd you mean? In concert?" Rose asked looking at him.

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st of November, 1979. What do you think?" The Doctor said looking at her with a huff.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "I think it sounds wonderful. But we wouldn't want to run into my past self there." Gwendalyn said giving him a look.

"We won't I promise." The Doctor said looking at Gwendalyn.

"Sheffield it is." Rose said with a smile looking at her Doctor.

"Hold on tight." The Doctor said with a smile as he beats the rhythm of the song on the console.

Gwendalyn swayed her hips to the music. She missed listening to Ian Dury. It had been years since she last listened to him.

"Stop!" Rose yelled.

They stopped suddenly.

"1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylabs falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took my thumb." He said opening the door. The three of them stepped out of the Tardis. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to…"

Rifles were cocked and pointed to them.

"My thumb…"

"Oh very nice there love." Gwendalyn said looking at course he would have them go right in and being surrounded by Redcoats.

"1897. Same difference."

"Way off there." Gwendalyn said giving him a look.

The Doctor looked nervously at Gwendalyn knowing that was true.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl." Reynolds said looking at them.

"Are we in Scotland?" He asked with an Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" The man asked.

"We're dazed and confused." Gwendalyn said in an Scottish accent. She closed her eyes thankful enough that she was able to create an Scottish accent still even though she had a Northern accent.

"We've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" The Doctor asked looking at Rose.

Rose couldn't believe this. He was calling her a beastie because of how she was dressed and she was angry that Gwendalyn was dressed for the part. She had to play her part now. "Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot."

The Doctor could slap himself. Rose had no idea of how to act. "No, don't do that." He told her.

"Hoots mon."

"No." He told her again. "Really don't. Really."

Rose nodded her head.

"Will you identify yourself, sir and madam?" Reynolds asked looking at the two of them.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory. I have my credentials, if I may." He said pulling out his psychic paper. He shows it to Reynolds. "As you can see a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." He said slipping it back into his pocket. "And this wonderful woman is my wife Gwendalyn McCrimmon."

"Let them approach." A high class voice said from the carriage.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." Reynolds said.

"Let them approach."

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference."

The Doctor took Gwendalyn's hand in his and walked towards the carriage with Rose in tow.

The footman opened the door and reveals Queen Victoria.

"Rose, Gwendalyn, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." Rose told her.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials."

The Doctor pulled them back out and handed them to her.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector and your lovely wife by your side." The Queen said looking at the two of them.

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask… why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor asked looking at the Queen with some concern.

"A tree on the line." She told them.

"And accident?"

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose asked looking at the Queen.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. How could Rose not know her own history?

"I'm quite use to staring down the barrel of a gun." The Queen replied.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives, but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." Reynolds told him.

"This Doctor and his wife and their timorous beastie will come with us."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts."

Gwendalyn's hand gripped tightly onto the Doctor's.

The Doctor patted her hand lightly with his other.

Rose narrowed her eyes at the affection that he was giving to her of all people. Why not her? Was there something going on?

"Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" The Queen said to them.

The Doctor, Rose and Gwendalyn walked together behind the carriage.

The Doctor looked over concerned at Gwendalyn. What was causing her to shy away and be so scared.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose said to him.

"1879? She's had, oh…" He looked at Gwendalyn. "How many attempts?"

"Six." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I know." Rose said with a smile.

"What a laugh!"

"She was just sitting there."

"Like a stamp."

"I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time." The Doctor said.

"Ten quid?"

"Done."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said scolding him.

"What?"

"Gambling really? You think that wise? Really?"

"What."

"And you say you didn't want to abuse your privileges as a time traveller." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

DWDWDW

Sir Robert came out to meet with them. "Your Majesty."

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" The Queen asked him.

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's take the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl."

"Sorry." Rose said.

"She's a feral child. I brought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so."

"Thinks he's funny, but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?"

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?"

"So close." Rose complained.

"You are going to just ask for trouble with that Rose." Gwendalyn said keeping her accent up.

The Queen goes into the home.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." Reynolds told them.

"Yes, sir."They said taking a small box from the carriage and carried it inside.

"So what's in there, then?" The Doctor said.

"You must excuse him. My husband is a curious man."

"Property of the crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders. Positions."

"Yes sir."

"Shall we?" The Doctor asked Gwendalyn offering his arm to her.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Keep close." She told Rose.

Rose sent a glare her way.

The Doctor looked at Rose. 'Play along.' He mouthed to her.

Rose nodded her head not liking this one bit.

DWDWDW

They had made it to the observatory.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." The Queen said looking at the massive bronze telescope.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Robert said shaking his head.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I?" The Doctor asked looking at Robert.

"Help yourself."

"What did he model it on?"

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories."

"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification is gone right over the tio. That's stupid kind of…"

Gwendalyn cleared her throat.

"Am I being rude again?"

"Yep." Rose said looking at him.

The Doctor rubbed his neck. "But it's pretty. It's very pretty."

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. He almost had gotten them all in trouble. He needed to think before he reacted.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." The Queen said looking at Robert.

"Mm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something?"

The Queen didn't say anything.

"No?" Rose looked down.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, stepped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Oh my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria."

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"So, what's this wolf then?"

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. Why why why did it have to deal with a wolf?

"It's just a story." Robert said.

"Then tell it."

"It's said that…"

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could retire to their rooms. It's almost dark." Angelo said.

"Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing is it?"

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more on this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn looked out the window.

"You alright?" The Doctor questioned coming up to her.

Gwendalyn looked towards him. A small smile came to her lips. She nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"You looked scared when the Queen mentioned a wolf."

Gwendalyn shivered a little bit. "Nothing to worry about."

"Mis… I do worry about you." He told her.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Yes. I will be fine I promise." She touched his cheek lightly. "I promise."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I am still going to worry."

Gwendalyn pressed her lips against his cheek with a soft kiss.

DWDWDW

Rose went through the dresses that were in the wardrobe. She wanted to knock the Doctor's socks off and make him forget about Gwendalyn. After all Gwendalyn didn't know the Doctor as well as she did. There was no possible way that she knew more than herself. Rose picked up a blue velvet dress. This would knock his socks off that was for sure. She went to another cupboard and her eyes widened.

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." The maid said to her.

"Listen. I've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me."

"Oh, but I can't Miss."

"What's your name?" Rose asked her concerned about the young maid.

"Flora."

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on."

DWDWDW

They all sat together at the dinner table.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor and Ma'am." Her clothing has somewhat delayed her." Angelo told the Doctor and Gwendalyn.

"Oh, that's alright. Save her a wee bit of ham." The Doctor said with a smile.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw."

"Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty?" Reynold's said laughing lightly.

"Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry Ma'am."

"Besides, we're still waiting on Sir Robert. Come sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares." The Doctor said looking at Robert.

Gwendalyn looked over at the Doctor when she felt a hand rest on her left hand. She squeezed his hand lightly.

"Indeed. Since my husband's death. I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction." The Queen said.

"You must miss him." The Doctor said sadly.

"Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chill, that's for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters."

Gwendalyn's grip tightened on the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor soothingly ran his thumb on her hand.

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured." Robert beginning his tale.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." Reynolds said.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of this creature?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

"A werewolf?" The Doctor questioned.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. This was becoming her worst fears.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations." Robert said softly.

Angelo gazed out at the moon.

"Perhaps they thought his work was ungodly."

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshiped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't mean…" Gwendalyn said looking at him.

The monk that was in the room had began chanting.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" Reynolds yelled.

"What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

Gwendalyn stood up.

Reynold's pointed the revolver on the chanting monk that was in the room with them.

"They got your wife…" Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "James."

"Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!"

"Tell us where she is." Gwendalyn said looking at Robert.

The Doctor took her hand and they ran following Robert out of the dining area.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It took a bit to get it written out and see where I wanted this to go. What do you think Gwendalyn's problem is? I hope to have the next chapter soon. I am still working on the other two stories that I actually started and am trying to get them going as well. One with Rose's older sister and one with a character who had fallen into the world of Doctor Who. I hope to get them up soon and moving as well. How many of you would like to see those stories? Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**The Doctor and Robert kicked the door down. **

**Rose looked at the three of them. "Where the hell have you been."**

"**Oh lovely to see you too Rose." Gwendalyn said narrowing her eyes at the pink and yellow girl.**

**The Doctor saw that occupant of the crate. "Oh, that's beautiful."**

"**Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him. **

"**Sorry." The Doctor said looking at her sheepishly.**

"**Come on, go. Get out!" Robert told them. **

I hope that you enjoyed the little taste of Chapter 7. Please leave a review and I will post more soon. Until next time.


	7. Why Did It Have to be a Werewolf?

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I had fun writing it. And I know why you are probably wondering why Gwendalyn has a problem with wolves. I hope that you all will understand why Gwendalyn has a problem with wolves in this chapter. Hopefully it will make everything clearer to you all of why she has an issue. I hope that I did alright with this chapter because this one was a little bit more challenging. Also at the end of this chapter will be a few questions to my loyal reviewers and readers. I also apologize for the chapter not being up so soon. I was without internet for a few days and it sucked. But I wrote quite a bit while the internet was off. Without further ado Chapter 7 of Through It All. Allons-y!

Chapter 7

Why Did It Have to Be a Werewolf?

The Doctor and Robert kicked the door down.

Rose looked at the three of them. "Where the hell have you been."

"Oh lovely to see you too Rose." Gwendalyn said narrowing her eyes at the pink and yellow girl.

The Doctor saw that occupant of the crate. "Oh, that's beautiful."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Sorry." The Doctor said looking at her sheepishly.

"Come on, go. Get out!" Robert told them.

The werewolf breaks out of the crate that it was in.

"Damn it." Gwendalyn muttered. This was a really bad day to be wearing such a long dress.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouted.

"Come on." Rose yelled as everyone began to make a break for it.

The Doctor looked in admiration towards the werewolf.

"Doctor come on!" Gwendalyn yelled looking back at him. "There is no time to look at the werewolf!"

He ducks as it throws a piece of the crate at him. He follows Gwendalyn out and locks the door with the sonic.

Gwendalyn shivered. "Why did it have to be a werewolf of all things."

The Doctor looked concerned. He didn't remember his Artemis being afraid of werewolves.

The Steward hands out the guns to the men. "Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" He looked at Lady Isobel. "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

"I can't leave you. What will you do?" Isobel looked at her husband.

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go."

"All of you, at my side. Come on."

The Doctor was working on the shackles releasing them. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. did it say what it wanted?" He asked looking at them trying to get an answer.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne… you name it." Rose said looking at him.

A crash alerted them that the werewolf had gotten through the door.

"Well now we are in trouble." Gwendalyn said taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to see…" The Doctor said looking out in the hallway and saw that the werewolf had indeed gotten out. He ran back in and grabs both Rose and Gwendalyn moving them quickly.

"Fire! Fire!" The Steward yelled.

The guns were firing trying to kill the beast.

"Alright you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor said looking at them.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

"I'm telling you. Come upstairs!"

"You might want to listen to him." Gwendalyn said looking at the Steward.

"You are just a woman." He snapped at Gwendalyn causing her to narrow her eyes at him. "I am telling you, sir. I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." He said going into the corridor. "It must have crawled away to die." He was lifted up into the air screaming.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor said.

"We got to move!" Gwendalyn yelled. "That thing will not stop. It will kill everyone here. We got to move."

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Robert yelled for the queen making sure that she was alright.

"Sir Robert? What's happening?" The Queen asked coming down the stairs. "I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him."

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to let it out of a window."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn snapped. "I don't think that is wise."

They go into the Drawing room.

Gwendalyn slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Robert told the Queen.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor asked his London accent returned.

Gwendalyn narrowed her eyes. "Dear that was not polite. Rude again."

"Sorry dear." The Doctor said looking at Gwendalyn.

Robert opened the window and saw the monks. He paused.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside."

"Do they know who I am?" The Queen asked. She was beginning to get fed up with this.

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting." Rose told her.

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf."

A howl was heard.

Gwendalyn gripped her hands tightly. She opened the door and peaked her head out. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She really hated wolves and werewolves. Only because she had been bitten by a regular wolf when she was living alone.

"What do we do?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

"There's only one thing that we can do." Gwendalyn said softly.

"We run." The Doctor said finishing her sentence.

"Is that it?" Rose said looking at the two of them.

"You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor bit out.

"Not on me, no." Rose said shaking her head.

"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty as your Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health. Come on!"

Gwendalyn picked up her skirts and ran following the rest of them.

"Can't you do something?" Rose hissed at Gwendalyn as they ran up the stairs.

"No. I am not going to reveal myself…" She whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. Of course Gwendalyn would be worthless in this. What would be so wrong of her revealing herself?

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor yelled as the werewolf was smashing its way up the stairs.

Reynolds turns when the werewolf gets too close. He shoots at it causing it to retreat."I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake. Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it. It's safe." The queen told him.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor shouted trying to grab him.

Gwendalyn's hand shot over to his arm keeping him back.

"They'll buy you time. Now run!"

"Doctor we have to do what he says." Gwendalyn said pulling him along. "We don't have much time."

They five of them ran towards the library. Robert, The Queen, and Gwendalyn had ran in.

Gwendalyn pulled on the Doctor's arm pulling him.

"Rose!" The Doctor grabbed onto her arm and pulled her inside of the library that Gwendalyn had pulled him into.

"Barricade the door." Robert said.

Gwendalyn grabbed a candle stick and put it through the handles of the door.

The Doctor grabbed some chairs and put it in front of the door as well. "Wait a minute." He said stopping.

"Doctor what is it?" Gwendalyn asked softly.

"Shush, shush, wait a minute."

A howl and it was a lonely one.

"It's stopped." The Doctor said with a relief.

"I am not sure about that." Gwendalyn said softly. She leaned against the door and pressed her ear against it.

"It's gone."

"Listen." Rose said softly hearing it moving walking around the room and growling.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. No!" Robert said realizing that there was another door.

"Oh this isn't nice." Gwendalyn said grabbing another candle stick and barring it through the handles.

The Doctor and Rose and Robert put chairs in front of it.

"Shush."

The noises continued outside of the walls.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asked.

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor wondered. Now this was really something new.

"I'll tell you what, though."

"What?" The Doctor questioned.

"Werewolf." Rose said with a smile.

"I know. You alright?"

"I'm okay, yeah."

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. ""You alright?"

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Robert asked looking at the Queen.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said giving him a pointed look.

"I'll tell you what though Ma'am. I bet you're not amused now." Rose said looking at the Queen hoping that she would get something out of her.

"Do you think this is funny?" The Queen snapped.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. The one thing that Rose wouldn't learn. That was one way you didn't talk to royals. Hell Rose didn't even know that she was a princess perhaps it would have changed the way that the yellow and pink girl would have treated her. But right now that didn't matter to her. Right now they were very much in danger and they needed to get out of it.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Rose said apologising to the Queen.

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" The Queen asked.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor said explaining it fairly quickly to the Queen.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who can change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

Gwendalyn groaned. He was the one that fell out of the Scottish accent and she had kept hers up. She didn't even think he had realized that he had done just that.

"Oh right, sorry, that's…"

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that think, none of it. This is not my world." The Queen said in a stubborn tone. She didn't want believe what was right in front of them.

Gwendalyn moved around the room and saw something. "Doctor."

"Gwendalyn what is it?" The Doctor asked her moving towards her.

Rose huffed and crossed her arms.

"Come here." She told him.

The Doctor came up behind her. "What is it Dalyn?" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered a little bit. "Look at this."

"Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did your father put that there?" The Doctor asked pointing out the mistletoe carving on the door that Gwendalyn had found.

"I don't know. I suppose." Robert told him.

The Doctor looked at it closer. "On the other door too." The Doctor said moving towards it. "No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." He licked the woodwork.

Gwendalyn turned her head. Now she wasn't expecting him to lick it. Now that was just nasty.

"Viscum album, the oil of mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Robert said shaking his head.

"He does have a point Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, your father got all the brains didn't he?"

Gwendalyn cleared her throat. "Rude."

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He said grabbing some books and tossing them to Rose. "Arm yourself."

Gwendalyn took books and began to look through them.

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here." Rose said.

"Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe." The Doctor said.

"A book on magic."

"Give me that." Gwendalyn said taking it from Rose.

"Some form of explosive." Robert said.

"Hm, that's the sort of thing."

"Wolf's bane, what about that?" Rose asked.

"Look at what your old dad found. SOmething fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Rose asked.

"A shooting star." Robert said. "In the year of our Lord 1540 under the reign of KIngs James the Fifth,an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose asked.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor said thinking.

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert asked.

"That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf." Rose said looking at them.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, living history devastated in its wake."

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here." The Queen said.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Robert said.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect em. But that's not matter. I only ask that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor said to the Queen.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." She said showing them the finest white 105.6 carat diamond.

"Oh my…" Gwendalyn said looking at the beautiful diamond.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked.

"Oh, yes. The greatest diamond in the world." The Doctor said looking at it in awe as well.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said the whoever owns it must surely die." The Queen said.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" The Doctor asked examining it. "That is so beautiful."

"How Much is that worth?" Rose asked.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

"Good job my mom's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win."

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." Robert said looking around.

"Silence is never a good thing." Gwendalyn said looking around as well.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asked the Queen.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazlehead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect." Rose said looking at it.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a face. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It use to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished. Oh, Yes."

Gwendalyn took it from him knowing that he was going to throw it and handed it to the Queen.

"There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, its a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously." She said looking at him.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself Doctor."

"Oh, that is brilliant." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you, but for the wolf."

Gwendalyn jumped when some plaster fell from the ceiling.

They all looked up.

"That wolf there." The Doctor said pointing it out.

The glass crack.

"Out out out!" The Doctor yelled.

They unblocked the door and ran out.

The Doctor shut the doors.

"Your Majesty!" Robert yelled.

"Get to the observatory!" The Doctor yelled.

They ran, but the werewolf was catching up to Rose.

A pan of liquid is thrown over it and the werewolf backs off.

"Good shot." The Doctor said with a smile.

"It was mistletoe." Flora said with a smile.

"Isobel!" Robert said.

Isobel ran to her husband kissing him.

"Now, get back downstairs." He told her.

"Keep yourself safe."

"Now go."

"Girls come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!"

The girls follow Isobel's orders.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted.

"All this running." Gwendalyn muttered running as fast as she could trying to catch up with him and the others. She tripped on the hem of her skirts and tumbled squeaking.

The Doctor heard her squeal. The Doctor turned and saw that she had fallen. "Gwendalyn!" He ran back and helped her up.

"I'm fine."

"I am not so sure about that. Come on." He told her. He picked her up carefully and ran up the staircase following them. "No mistletoe in these doors because you father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" He asked trying not to allow Gwendalyn's feet to touch the floor. He thought that she had hurt herself.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it." Robert told him.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something."

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside."

"Good man."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly.

"I know."

The four of them went into the room and shut the door.

The Doctor put Gwendalyn down in an empty chair. "Stay there."

"But Doctor." Gwendalyn began to protest.

"No, buts Gwendalyn." He said staring at her.

Gwendalyn nodded her head. "Alright."

The Doctor walked over to the Queen. "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?" The Queen asked.

"The purpose it was designed for."

She handed him the diamond.

"Rose." The Doctor told her.

Rose nodded her head.

The two of them went to the control wheels and start raising the telescope up.

"Lift. Come on."

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, it is."

The Queen held her jet cross in her hands praying.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. "Come on Theta. I know you can do this." She said into his mind.

"I am glad that you have faith in me my dear."

"Always."

"You said this thing doesn't work." Rose snapped at him.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnified the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up."

"It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight."

"Rose shut up for once." Gwendalyn snapped. "Quit thinking that it won't work."

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on! Come on!"

The moon shines down into the telescope lenses bouncing on the prisms magnifying it.

The werewolf broke through the door and aiming for the queen.

The Doctor slid the diamond in where the light hit the floor.

The light hits the werewolf catching it in its light and lifting it up off of the floor. It turns back into a man.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The wolf said.

The Doctor adjusted the magnification eyepiece.

The man turns back into a wolf shape and howls and vanishes.

The Queen is looking at a small scratch that was on her wrist.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's, it's a cut, that's all."

"If that thing bit you."

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"It is nothing." She repeated to him.

"Doctor it's nothing." Gwendalyn said to him softly.

The Doctor sighed in defeat. He wanted to make sure that she hadn't been bitten.

DWDWDW

The Doctor, Rose, and Gwendalyn kneeled before the Queen who was armed with a sword.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of the Tardis. By the power invested in my be the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Gwendalyn of the Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand."

The Doctor stood up and helped Gwendalyn up slowly. He kept his arm around her. When she had fallen she had hurt her ankle landing on it funny. He was going to have to take a look at it when he had the chance to. "Many thanks, Ma'am."

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." ose said with a smile.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave."

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused."

"Yes!" Rose shouted in delight.

"Rose. Shush." Gwendalyn said looking at her.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you."

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked in confusion. Now what did he do wrong?

Gwendalyn couldn't help, but groan. Of course they had messed up. Showing their dangerous life to the Queen of England. Of course she wasn't going to be amused.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I now that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave these shores and you will reflect. I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

DWDWDW

"Whoa!" A man said slowing his cart down.

"Cheers, Dougal!" The Doctor said with a smile helping Gwendalyn off of the cart.

Rose got off as well. She blamed Gwendalyn for this.

"Walk on."

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." The Doctor told Rose as he helped Gwendalyn towards the Tardis.

"What, and your saying that's a wolf bite?"

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For werewolf?"

"Could be."

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf."

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"So the Royal family are werewolves?"

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready, oh, early 21st century?"

"Nah, that's just ridiculous. Mind you, Princess Anne."

"I'll say no more."

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting."

They went into the Tardis.

"They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves."

"Enough talk about wolves please. It's not like it is safe to have werewolves running the streets even as Queens or kings." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

The Doctor sits Gwendalyn in one of the chairs. He flicked a few buttons. "You should rest Rose. Trying day."

Rose nodded her head. She smiled at the Doctor. "Good night." She said telling him good night and going to her room.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Now let's check that leg of yours."

Gwendalyn nodded her lifted her skirt up of her dress and lifted her leg up some so he could check it.

His hands carefully touched her ankle. He moved it carefully to see if it was broken or just sprained.

She hissed softly when he moved it the wrong way.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She told him softly. "It's just a little sore."

The Doctor looked at her. "I'm sorry that this happened Mis…"

"It's fine. Really it is." She said running her fingers through her hair. "It will heal pretty quickly. You know that."

"It's a sprain." He said softly.

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Mis why do you not like werewolves or wolves?"

"It don't matter. Don't worry about it Theta. Just a terrible memory." She said rubbing her arm a little. "We should get some rest."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Just be careful."

She carefully stood up on her feet trying to keep her balance wobbling a little bit. "I always am. Or try to be. Try to get some rest…"

"Too much stuff to do." He said with a wide smile.

Gwendalyn gave him a look.

The Doctor's face flushed. He knew that look. Oh he hated that look that she gave him. It always had him. It was the look that he was going to get sleep whether he wanted to or not. "Alright. Alright." He threw his hands up. "I'll get some rest." He told her.

Gwendalyn smiled. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you enjoyed it. I was enjoying it for the most part because I have been working so hard on this chapter. School Reunion is certainly going to be something else. The question is what should she be? Should she be a teacher along side him, working in the kitchen with Rose? Something else? I am really not sure of what to really do at the moment with that. Once it is decided on what she's going to be in School Reunion I'll be able to update. Here is a little taste of Chapter 8.

**Rose came running up to the Doctor and Gwendalyn who were busy working on something. She was putting her phone in her pocket. Her face was written over with concern. It didn't help who had called her. Mickey had called her about something important. Something was going on at Deffry Vale High School. "Doctor." She called him hoping that it would stop him from being close to Gwendalyn.**

**Gwendalyn and the Doctor looked from what they were doing.**

**"What is it Rose?" The Doctor asked. Worry was now across his face. Something had to have happened if she was calling for him like that. He realized that she didn't say Gwendalyn's name. Something was very wrong here.**

**"Mickey called. He needs us to come in."**

**"What for?"**

**"Something is going on at Deffry Vale High School."**

**The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Well what do you think, Dalyn."**

That is the end of the taste. I hope that you enjoyed it. I really didn't want to write part of the episode due to the fact that I have no idea what Gwendalyn is going to be yet in this part of the story. Now finally to my questions. Should I write another Doctor Who Series. I love the Witch Series so much. I know people tend to write Time Ladies and I don't want to try my hand at that. I mean I would love to, but sometimes it seems like it is a tad bit overdone to me. I wanted to do another Witch Series. But it wouldn't be the Last of the Witches. It probably be called Warrior Witch Series. Here is a little taste of what I have for Between the Lines.

**"How did you get in." Van Statten said moving around Adam. "53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice." He looked at her. "She's rather pretty."**

**"She's gonna smack you if you call her 'she'!" The woman next to the Doctor said to him narrowing her eyes at Van Statten.**

**Alexys shook her head. This was going to be a rather long night that was for sure.**

**"She's English! Hey, Little Lord Fauntleroy! Got you a girlfriend." Van Statten said not even looked back at Adam.**

**Alexys moved and patted him on the shoulder. "Ignore him." She said softly.**

**"I believe I wasn't talking to you Scottish."**

**Alexys stiffened. "Sorry sir."**

And a taste for the third OC witch story that I have also started. But I know that I shouldn't be this far into, but well that tends to happen a lot. Here is a taste of Looking Glass.

**"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back!"**

**"You really thought that it was wise to do that?" Chase asked narrowing her eyes at Owen.**

**Jack put his arm out to keep Chase from launching herself at Owen to smack him. He knew her temper and it was a short fuze when it came to people. "Now people are dying." Jack snapped.**

**"What? So I shouldn't have bothered? Who the fuck are you two anyway, Jack Harkness and Chase Harkness? You don't even exist, we've looked."**

**"You had no right." Chase snapped closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. He had no right to look into Jack or her.**

**"So if you're not even a real person then why the hell should I follow your orders?" Owen said narrowing his eyes at the two of them. He couldn't even trust them.**

And another question is should I open a tumblr strictly for my profile? I am just wondering because I just want to know what my reviewers and followers think. If I get a few answers of saying yes to opening a tumblr account for my stories I will do it. That way that you can follow me and see when the updates will be for the stories that I am still working on. It only seems fair really. Perhaps if I can get some covers made up, but sadly I can't do that due to the type of programming that I have on my computer I haven't quite figured it out just yet in order to make covers for my stories. But please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you think of the ideas that I have. Until next time.


	8. Sarah Jane Smith

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8. I got so many reviews for the last chapter of trying to figure out what Gwendalyn should be in this chapter and the next during School Reunion. Either a teacher or librarian. But more specifically an English teacher. Now I know I got questions if Gwendalyn and Sarah Jane are going to be friends. Well there will be a back story between the two of them. :) You will find out what she is in this chapter. Rose will most likely be very catty in this chapter and the next as well. Will Gwendalyn be putting her in her place? I hope that I did alright writing this chapter. Also this was supposed to be up yesterday and it just didn't work out that well for me. So it got updated today. Without further ado Chapter 8. Allons-y!

**Chapter 8**

Sarah Jane Smith

Rose came running up to the Doctor and Gwendalyn who were busy working on something. She was putting her phone in her pocket. Her face was written over with concern. It didn't help who had called her. Mickey had called her about something important. Something was going on at Deffry Vale High School. "Doctor." She called him hoping that it would stop him from being close to Gwendalyn.

Gwendalyn and the Doctor looked from what they were doing.

"What is it Rose?" The Doctor asked. Worry was now across his face. Something had to have happened if she was calling for him like that. He realized that she didn't say Gwendalyn's name. Something was very wrong here.

"Mickey called. He needs us to come in."

"What for?"

"Something is going on at Deffry Vale High School."

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn. "Well what do you think, Dalyn."

Gwendalyn looked at him and smiled. "I think it is worth a check out."

"Alright. Rose tell your boyfriend that we will be there." The Doctor said flashing a smile to the pink and yellow girl.

Rose sent a look towards Gwendalyn. She really was hoping that the Doctor would be the only one that would be going with her and not having Gwendalyn following them.

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn smoothed out what she had chosen to wear. She had picked a blouse that was purple and it was a tight fit, she had to throw a blazer over top of it that was black, a black tight pencil skirt, and black high heeled dress shoes. She came out and walked towards the Doctor. "Well is this good enough?" She asked twirling a little bit showing her outfit to him.

The Doctor's cheeks flushed. "You look beautiful."

"Flattery will get you places in life, Doctor." Gwendalyn said winking.

The Doctor laughed. "Alright. We have work to do."

"Are you certain about those converses?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Huh? Oh yes I am."

DWDWDW

The Doctor came strolling into the Physics room. He put his bag down onto the table. "Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" He asked with a cheeky grin. He wrote physics in capital letters on the board and underlined it. "So. Physics." He put the cap back onto the pen and threw it onto the desk. "Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics." He sniffs when the class looked bemused. "I hope one off you is getting this all down." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

Milo raised his hand.

"Yes," The Doctor said pointing at him. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Milo."

"Milo! Off you go."

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this, how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Milo's hand goes up again.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Someone else."

No one else raises their hand.

"Nope…? Okay, Milo, go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter."

The other students were impressed.

"Two to Milo! Right then, Milo, tell me this, true or false, the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

The Doctor's eyes widened at this. "What is a non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?"

"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen."

"How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

His jaw dropped. What the hell?

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn had become the new librarian after they had fired their old one. She sat there behind the desk. The library was too quiet. No one came in. It bothered her. If it was the one thing that bothered her it was long periods of silence. Hell even in a library you could still hear noises of some kind. A turning of a page and clicking on the keyboards, but in this library nothing. Heck the library on Helmos was busy busy busy and the noise was beyond what you would hear in a school library.

She heard footsteps of someone coming into the library. She turned and saw the Doctor standing next to her large desk. "Mr. Smith." She said with a smile. She knew that they had to keep up with the ploy.

"Miss Holmes." He said offering her a small smile. "Care to join me for lunch."

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "Of course."

DWDWDW

The Doctor and Gwendalyn are in line to get their lunch.

Rose spoons mashed potatoes onto their trays. Rose gives them both a look. Why couldn't he have Gwendalyn as a dinner lady instead of her? She was hurt that the Doctor did that to her. What was so special about Gwendalyn anyways?

The Doctor just smirks at her and lead Gwendalyn to a table so they could eat.

Gwendalyn looked at the chips that were on her tray. Her nose scrunched.

The Doctor speared a chip onto his fork, he took a little nibble of it and stares at it. Chips didn't taste like that.

Rose came over to them with a dishcloth and wiped their table down. "Two days." Rose muttered.

"Sorry, could you just… there's a bit of gravy." He said pointing to it with his fork.

Rose wiped it down.

"No, no, just there."

Rose wiped the gravy. "Two days, we've been here."

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes of course Rose would complain.

"Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?"

Gwendalyn and the Doctor scrunched their noses.

"Yeah, they're a bit… different."

Rose takes one from his tray. "I think they're gorgeous." She said chewing the piece that she had stolen. "Wish I had school dinners like this." She sat down right next to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked around the lunch room. "It's very well behaved, this place."

"Mm."

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones." He looked at Rose. "Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in."

Gwendalyn shook her head. No he really didn't fit in. He didn't understand the meaning of being around humans. There was no way that he would be able to fit in. Not in a school environment.

A dinner lady approached them. "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

Rose stood up. "I was just talking to this teacher."

"Hello." The Doctor said with a smile.

"He doesn't like the chips."

"The menus has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." She said leaving.

Rose began to walk away from the table. "See? This is me." She gestured to the uniform that she wore. "The dinner lady."

"I'll have the crumble." The Doctor said with a grin.

"I'm so gonna kill you." She said returning to her station.

Gwendalyn put her hand up to her mouth trying not to laugh.

The Doctor grinned like here was no tomorrow.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." Gwendalyn said with a giggle.

The Doctor laughed lightly. "Well.."

Gwendalyn shook her head.

The Doctor looked past her.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Doctor what is it?"

The Doctor brought his finger up to his lips.

Gwendalyn quieted down and turned her head a little bit. She turned back and looked at him. She knew that it wasn't right to have two teachers looking in the same place.

"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me… so its' time we moved you up to the top class." Mr. Wagner said looking at the young girl.

The Doctor continued watching chewing absently.

Gwendalyn took a drink of her bottled water that she had on her.

"Kenny? Not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed." Kenny said sadly.

"Luke, extra class. Now." The man said leaving and several of the children left with him.

The Doctor looked up and saw Mr. Finch.

"Mr. Smith what is it?"

The Doctor stood up. "Come on Miss Holmes. It seems there is something major going on."

Gwendalyn got up and followed him.

DWDWDW

Rose's cell phone rang. "What you got?"

"Confirmation. I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They loved over forty sightings, lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, 'cause then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out." Mickey told Rose.

"Tell you what, though, three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced." She watched them wheel another barrel into the kitchen. "And this lot are weird."

"See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call you home."

"I thought maybe you called me home just to… well, just to call me home."

"Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?

"Well, you could've done."

"That's the last thing I'd do. Because every time I see you, an emergency just gets in the way…"

The barrel falls over and spills onto one of the dinner ladies who screams in agony and begins to smoke.

"I've gotta go."

"Get her up, get her up." The dinner lady said quickly.

"What is it?"

Rose hung up her cell phone. She was going to call 999.

DWDWDW

The Doctor is sitting on a desk, nibbling at a biscuit.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"What?" He asked her.

"Nothing." She said with a small smile.

A teacher named Mr. Parsons is pacing back and forth in front of them. "But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy… in cubits."

The Doctor and Gwendalyn looked at the teacher. They could tell that he was concerned.

"And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?" The Doctor questioned.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got the flu. Finch replaced them with that lot." Mr. Parsons said nodding over to the group of smart looking teachers stood. "Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that." He shook his head. "And you replacing the librarian."

"How's that weird?" The Doctor asked him.

"She never played. Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

The Doctor popped another biscuit into his mouth. "Hm. The world is very strange."

"Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time." Mr. Finch said coming into the room.

The Doctor turns. His eyes went wide and he stood up.

Gwendalyn turned around. Her eyes widened.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

Sarah Janes smiles at them.

Gwendalyn smiled a small smile.

The Doctor's mouth beings turn upward in a smile.

"I thought it might be useful for her get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." He said leaving the room.

Sarah Jane sees both the Doctor and Gwendalyn standing together. She walked towards them. "Hello."

"Oh, I should think so!" The Doctor said with a smile.

"And, you are…?"

"Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith and this is Melinda Holmes." The Doctor said introducing Gwendalyn as well.

"John Smith and Melinda Holmes? I used to have friends who sometimes went by those names." Sarah Jane said with a smile.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor with wide eyes. She elbowed him a little bit.

The Doctor cleared his throat a little bit. "Well, they're a very common name."

"They were very uncommon people." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Gwendalyn shook her hand first. "Nice to meet you too."

The Doctor shook her hand after Gwendalyn. "Nice to meet you. Yes. Very nice. More than nice, brilliant."

"John."

"What?"

"Rambling." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Right."

"Um… so, um have you two worked here long?" Sarah Jane asked looking at the both of them.

"No. Um, it's only our second day here."

"Oh, you're new then? SO, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

"Sound like someone who wants to go very deep into getting your information." Gwendalyn said with a smile.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah Jane said with a smile.

"No. Good for you." The Doctor said with a smile.

She walked away from them to talk to the other teachers.

Gwendalyn smiled a small sad smile. She had to admit that it was nice to see Sarah Jane again.

"Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

The bell rings letting them know that it was time to go back to the classrooms.

Gwendalyn looked at the Doctor. "I suppose that I should go and get back to the library."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Keep an eye out."

"I will."

DWDWDW

Night had come and the Doctor, Gwendalyn, Rose, and Mickey went back to the school.

The Doctor opened the fire door and walked through it followed by Gwendalyn, Rose, and Mickey.

Gwendalyn had long since changed her clothes. She thought it was wise that she didn't wear the clothes that she had picked when she was pretending to be their librarian.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong." Rose said shaking her head.

Gwendalyn rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand why Rose had to come with. Rose had a tendency to get into some kind of trouble. And trouble right now, well it was something that they didn't need.

"When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Alright, team. Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um… 'gang'. Um.. 'comrades'. Uh… anyway. Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Math teachers, go and check out the Maths department. Gwendalyn and I are gonna look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes." He took Gwendalyn's hand and the two of them were off.

Rose looked sourly at the two had left. Why didn't the Doctor want to team up with her? It wasn't fair. He was always wanting Gwendalyn to go with him. Never her. She was just going to have to up her charm. Get the Doctor to like her more. She hated the fact that Gwendalyn was getting close to the Doctor. She only knew that they were friends. She fiddled with the sleeve of what she was wearing. She looked at Mickey. "You gonna be alright?"

Mickey looked at her. "Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." He said striding away.

Rose crosses her arms and waited for him to come back.

Mickey came back. "Where's the Maths department?"

Rose pointed in eh opposite direction that he went. "Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right."

"Thank you." He said walking away.

DWDWDW

They walked down the dark corridor.

A screech was heard along with flapping.

They looked at one another. They paused before going to find out where the noise was coming from.

"Doctor I don't like this." She told him softly.

"I know Dalyn, but we will figure this out."

Gwendalyn knew that was true. "I know, but what ever that screeching came from. I don't think it is going to be very nice."

"Prolly not."

DWDWDW

Gwendalyn and the Doctor went back to the Tardis. They saw Sarah Jane.

Sarah Jane turned and looked at the door that she closed not believing that she had seen the Tardis there. She turned and saw Gwendalyn and the Doctor standing there.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." The Doctor said softly.

"It's you. Oh… Doctor." Sarah Jane said with a smile moving towards them. "Oh, my God, it's you, it's.. it's… you've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look… incredible."

"So do you."

"I got old. Who is this?"

"This is Artemis." The Doctor said with a small smile. "You remember her?"

Sarah Jane nodded her head. "Oh my… What're you doing here?"

"UFO sightings." Gwendalyn said looking at Sarah Jane with a small smile on her lips.

"School gets record results, we couldn't resist. What about you?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"Same."

The three of them laughed.

Sarah Jane's smile faltered and tears came to her eyes. "I thought you both died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

"We lived." The Doctor said softly.

"Everyone else died." Gwendalyn said even softer.

"What do you mean?" Sarah Jane asked them.

"Everyone died, Sarah." The Doctor told her telling her the truth.

Sarah Jane shakes her head. "I can't believe it's you." She said in a whisper.

A scream was heard.

Sarah blinked a few times. "Okay. Now I can."

They grin and run together to find the source of who screamed. They almost skidded into Rose.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Did you hear that?" She questioned him. She saw Sarah Jane. "Who's she?"

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose."

Rose doesn't' look happy. She shook Sarah Jane's hand.

Sarah Jane put on a fake smile. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She turned her attention to the Doctor and Gwendalyn. "You can tell you're getting older. The both of you. Your assistants are getting young."

"I'm not his assistant." Rose hissed out. If anything it was Gwendalyn who was his assistant.

The Doctor uncomfortably scratched his ear.

"No? I get you, tiger."

The Doctor speeds down the hall.

Gwendalyn shook her head. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long night. She followed the Doctor.

Rose and Sarah Jane followed them.

The four of them found Mickey surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats.

Mickey looked up. "Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I, I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them."

The Doctor picked up one of them.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose said in shock.

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor said looking at him.

Gwendalyn shook her head.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey shouted back.

"Like a little girl?"

"Doctor." Gwendalyn told him.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats."

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn snapped.

"Hello, can we focus?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor. "Does anyone noticed anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah Jane said looking at Rose.

Gwendalyn pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh yes, one long night.

The Doctor and Mickey looked between the two companions.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rat in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose snapped.

The two women gave each other dirty looks.

"Okay then. Moving on." Gwendalyn said quickly.

"Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor said with a small smile. He then chucks the rat to Mickey.

Mickey dropped it.

The Doctor led them towards the office.

"I don't meant to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose questioned Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you."

"Oh, I must've done! Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." The Doctor said not looking back at Rose.

"Hold on…" She pretends to think. "Sorry… never."

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once?" Sarah Jane asked annoyed.

Rose walked off and Sarah Jane followed her.

Mickey put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "Oh ho, Mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare."

"Don't have time for this." Gwendalyn said walking past them.

The two men followed her.

DWDWDW

The Doctor used his sonic on the door to unlock it. "Maybe those rats were food."

"Food for what?" Rose asked.

The Doctor opened the door. He looks inside. His eyes went up to the ceiling. So that's where the noises were coming from. "Rose… you know you used to think all the teachers slept in school? Well… they do."

Gwendalyn's eyes widened.

The five of them stare at the creatures.

Mickey turned on his heels. "No way."

They followed him.

The Doctor had closed the door and perhaps a bit too hard because a bat awoke screeching.

DWDWDW

They ran out the front doors of the school.

Mickey stopped and his hands were on his knees. "I am not going back in there. No way." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Those were teachers?" Rose said trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." He said walking towards the building.

"Come on, you've gotta be kidding." Mickey yelled at the Doctor.

"I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah smiled. "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you two." She grabbed the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor grabbed Gwendalyn's hand and they followed Sarah Jane.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little bit of a pain to write. But I did try my best with this chapter. There will be some interaction between Sarah Jane and Gwendalyn and the Doctor in the next chapter. Perhaps there will be a fond memory of Sarah Jane in the next chapter. Please review to tell me what you think. I also have opened my tumblr account where you can ask me questions on there and find out when I am updating one of your favorite stories. I hope to have it all squared away soon. My tumblr name on there is Rainbow-Haired-Girl. Here is a little taste of the next chapter.

**Sarah Jane took the Doctor and Gwendalyn to her car. She opened the trunk of her car and inside was something covered in a green blanket.**

**The Doctor reached in and pulled the blanket off. His eyes widened. A grin broke out onto his handsome face. "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9… Well, K9 Mark III to be precise."**

**Gwendalyn smiled. She was happy to see K9 again. **

**Mickey and Rose looked at one another. **

"**Why does he look so… disco?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor in confusion. **

"**Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" The Doctor asked looking at Sarah Jane.**

"**Oh, one day, he just… nothing!"**

This is the end of the preview. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Do you think that Gwendalyn and Sarah Jane are going to be friends or just acquaintances? Do you think that Gwendalyn will go off on Rose when Rose and Sarah Jane go into a tiff. Will Sarah Jane say who Gwendalyn really is to Rose?


	9. Good Dog

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 9. I know that this is a bit late. It's kind of hard when someone is sore from moving out stuff to another place. So it took a bit to write this because of sore arms and having to lift them to type on my laptop, but I tried my best to get this up on here. I hope that you like the chapter. I did work fairly hard on this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 9. Allons-y!

**Chapter 9**

Good Dog

Sarah Jane took the Doctor and Gwendalyn to her car. She opened the trunk of her car and inside was something covered in a green blanket.

The Doctor reached in and pulled the blanket off. His eyes widened. A grin broke out onto his handsome face. "K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9… Well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

Gwendalyn smiled. She was happy to see K9 again.

Mickey and Rose looked at one another.

"Why does he look so… disco?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor in confusion.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?" The Doctor asked looking at Sarah Jane.

"Oh, one day, he just… nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try to get him repaired?" He asked her.

Gwendalyn shook her head. He must've forgotten that there was no way to repair them in this time.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro!" Sarah Jane said crossing her arms. "Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

"Oh, what's the nasty lady done to you? Eh?" The Doctor cooed to K9.

Gwendalyn shook her head as the Doctor continued to coo at the metal dog.

"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy." Rose snapped.

Gwendalyn turned and faced Rose and narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was beginning to really get on her nerves. She didn't want to yell at Rose, because yelling never did any good.

The Doctor closed the boot of Sarah's car grinning.

Gwendalyn looked at him. She knew that look. She shook her head. Sometimes that look got him into trouble. "You want to repair him don't you?"

"With some help." He said with a cheeky wink.

Gwendalyn let out a soft sigh. "Alright."

DWDWDW

The five of them went to a local chip shop. Rose and Mickey went to go and get something to eat while Sarah Jane, the Doctor, and Gwendalyn were sitting next to a window while the two aliens were trying to fix K9.

Rose looked at the three of them were were laughing and having a good old time. She didn't like it. He was her Doctor. Why didn't he just have the both of them go? Didn't he care about her?

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so." Mickey said looking at his girlfriend.

Rose tore her eyes away from them. "I'm not listening to this." She said shaking her head.

"Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later." He said snickering.

"Two quid love." The shopkeeper said holding out her hand.

Rose handed her the money. She dug into the chips as the two of them went to a table of their own.

"All this time you've been giving it, he's different!, well the truth is, he's just like any other bloke."

The two of them sat down.

Rose shook her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe not. But if I were you… I'd go easy on the chips.

Rose continued to eat the chips. Her eyes were on the Doctor, Sarah Jane, and Gwendalyn.

"Careful there." Gwendalyn said softly moving the wire out of the way so the Doctor could continue his work.

Sarah looked at the two of them. "I thought of you two on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone. Great big spaceship overhead, I thought, "oh, yeah. Bet they're up there"."

"Right on top of it, yeah."

"And Rose?" Sarah asked softly.

"She was there too."

"Made a huge mistake and you had to fix it." Gwendalyn said moving his hand.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you two never came back for me. You just… dumped me."

The Doctor let out a soft sigh. "I told you. Artemis was called home…."

"She's royal." Sarah Jane said softly knowing the story behind Gwendalyn well.

"I was called home too. Those days humans weren't allowed." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"I waited for you. I missed the two of you." Sarah Jane said sadly.

"Oh, you didn't need us. You were getting on with your life."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Doctor."

"You were my life." Sarah Jane admitted.

The Doctor looked up at her. He was shocked to hear Sarah Jane admit that.

"You and Artemis were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

His brows furrowed. "All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour… and then we have to go back."

The Doctor smiled. "But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school, you're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't…" The Doctor said softly.

"Why not?"

The Doctor didn't answer.

Gwendalyn took his sonic from him. She turned and looked at him. "_You alright, Theta?"_

"_No… She wouldn't understand."_

"_I know. But you need to focus."_

The Doctor's eyes held thanks. He was glad that his Artemis was with him. That was the only thing that mattered to him at that moment and trying to get K9 fixed. He took his screwdriver back from Gwendalyn.

"It wasn't Croydon, where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon." Sarah Jane told him.

Gwendalyn shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen."

"Right." The Doctor said realizing his mistake.

"Really?" Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" He asked.

Sarah Jane shook her head smiling.

K9 sprung to life.

"Oh, hey! Now we're in business!" The Doctor said jumping up.

"Master!"

"Good work." Gwendalyn said.

"Mistress!"

"He recognizes us." The Doctor said ecstatically.

"Affirmative."

"Rose, give us that oil."

Rose picked up the canister that she had and brought it over to him.

The Doctor took it from her. "Let's find out what this is." He said as he took off the lid of the jar. He went to dip his finger into it.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalded." Rose said quickly stopping him.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." He said dipping his finger into it.

K9 pus out his sensor out for the Doctor.

The Doctor smeared the oil onto it. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil. Ex, ex, ex, extract ana, an… analysing…."

"Listen to it, man. That's a voice." Mickey said delighted and making fun of the voice that K9 had.

"Careful! That's my dog." Sarah Jane said warning him.

Mickey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil."

Gwendalyn crossed her arms. Krillitanes were the worst at times. At least the times that she ran into them.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor said in shock. He was hoping that it wasn't them.

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Very."

"Terribly." Gwendalyn said running her fingers through her hair.

"Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." The Doctor explained.

"And what are… Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked the two of them.

"Composite race." Gwendalyn said looking at Sarah Jane.

"Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits, bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever… the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them."

"Same here." Gwendalyn shook her head.

"The last time that we saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" Rose asked looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"No… they…" Gwendalyn looked at her fiance.

"The children. They're doing something to the children."

"We have to stop them." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. "They are using the children for something by feeding them the oil."

Mickey and Sarah Jane picked up K9 and took him outside.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair messily. He groaned.

"We will come up with something Doctor." Gwendalyn said softly before going out the door.

The Doctor walked out and Rose followed him.

"How many of us have there been, travelling with you?" Rose asked looking at him.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

The Doctor stopped and turned. He was hurt by what Rose had said. "As opposed to what?" He asked softly.

"I thought you and me were… but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this… now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asked softly tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want him to leave her behind. Leave her behind and continue on with Gwendalyn. It wasn't fair.

"No. Not you." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"But Sarah Jane… you were that close to her once, and now… you never even mention her. Why not?"

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…" The Doctor stopped not wanting to finish that sentence. He had a woman that he cared for that was with Mickey and Sarah Jane at that moment. And he was going to marry her. But he cared about Rose as well.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asked.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me."

Rose looked up at him with shining eyes. That was all that she wanted. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with The Doctor.

"But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords." The Doctor admitted to her. He was hoping that she would understand it.

Gwendalyn looked up and saw Mr Finch and a Krillitane on the roof. She saw it take off up into the air. She threw her hands up protecting Sarah Jane who it was aiming for at least that its that what it had looked like. It bounced off of the barrier that she had put up. Gwendalyn let out a breath and let her hands come down to her sides.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked looking at the Doctor and Gwendalyn.

"But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off. Why did it do that for?" Rose asked in confusion.

Gwendalyn put her hands in her pockets. "Well I think we have some work to do."

The Doctor nodded his head. He looked at her. "You alright?"

"Fine." Gwendalyn said looking up in the sky. "They know what you are. Now I am sure that they know I am here too."

The Doctor nodded his head knowing that was true. They were going to have a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

DWDWDW

The five of them came back to the school. They got out of Sarah's car.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside." The Doctor told the two women.

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him. "Do you want me to go with them?"

The Doctor looked at her and rubbed his face. He knew that they would be able to get something done if she would go with. He wasn't sure if they would want her help. "Yeah."

Gwendalyn nodded her head.

"Here, you might need this." He said handing his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane.

Rose looked upset that the Doctor didn't trust her with the sonic screwdriver.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"Here, take these." Sarah Jane said tossing him her keys. "You can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack."

"But he's metal!" Mickey shouted.

"I didn't mean for him."

Gwendalyn shook her head. "That was rude."

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

"You be careful." Gwendalyn told him.

He winked at her. "Always am."

"I've heard that one before." She said shaking her head.

DWDWDW

Sarah Jane is crouched beneath one of the computer desks trying to switch on the sonic. She comes out from underneath and hist the keyboard and stares at the sonic that was in her hand.

Rose sat in one of the chairs with her legs crossed.

Gwendalyn was underneath another one of the tables. Her hands were glowing purple and she was trying to get what the Doctor wanted them to do.

"It's not working!" Sarah complained.

"Give it to me." Rose said swiping it from Sarah Jane. Rose rolled her eyes and ducked under the table.

"Used to work first time in my day."

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Rose bit back and turned on and she held it to the computer.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

Gwendalyn's head poked out from under the desk that she was under. She shook her head trying to tell Sarah not to say she was Artemis.

Rose got out from under the table. "I've got a feeling you're about to."

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel like I'm intruding…"

"I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean." Rose said tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Right. Good. Because, I'm just a friend of his. He only had eyes for Artemis." Sarah said with a small smile.

"Oh? Last I heard she had died." Rose said rolling her eyes. "He doesn't think about her any more."

Gwendalyn zapped herself on one of the wires. "Ow."

Sarah looked over at Gwendalyn. "Are you alright over there?"

"Fine." Gwendalyn said waving her hand.

"Robot dog." Rose snapped out. "What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth…"

Rose began to walk away from her. "The thing is… when you two met… they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya."

Sarah Jane walked over to her. "I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me." Rose said harshly.

"Ladies please." Gwendalyn said getting out from the desk. "We have something we are supposed to be doing."

"But out of this Gwendalyn." Rose said coldly.

Gwendalyn narrowed her eyes.

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen. In Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

Rose snorted. Met the Emperor."

"Anti-Matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs!"

"Real living werewolf!"

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

Rose gasped. "Seriously?"

"ENOUGH! We have a job to do. Rose quit being a spoiled brat!" Gwendalyn yelled. She hated fights. It reminded her of the old days and Rose was just begging to be yelled at again by here. Which it ended that way once again.

Sarah Jane put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

Rose smiled and laughed lightly. "Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and… we're arguing over the Doctor."

Sarah Jane relaxed against the desk.

Gwendalyn shook her head and went back to work.

"With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour and you'd go, what? and he he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time." Sarah Jane said with a smile.

The two of them laughed.

"But only Artemis was able to understand him." Sarah Jane admitted. It was true. When she was his companion Artemis was the only one that was able to follow what he said. She would make it so much easier explaining it to her after he kind of gave up. "Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?"

"Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like, do you two wanna be alone?"

The two of them laughed madly.

The Doctor walked in. "How's it going?"

The two of them laughed harder.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

Rose pointed the sonic at him still laughing.

"What? Stop it!" The Doctor yelled confused.

"Just give it up." Gwendalyn said moving a bit so he could see her.

The Doctor huffed and took his sonic from Rose. He moved towards Gwendalyn. "Do I even want to know?"

"No not really." She said getting back to work.

Children began to come into the room.

Rose stopped them. "No, no, this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall."?

The children moved away.

Rose closed the door.

The Doctor had the sonic clenched between his teeth as he rips a handful of wires from the computer and hung them around his neck. He ran it across the back of the computer. "I can't shift it."

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah Jane said in shock.

"Anything except a dead lock seal."

"And wooden doors." Gwendalyn said moving the wires off of his neck.

The Doctor nodded his head. "There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?"

"It could be anything. Codes… dangerous things that no one should know." Gwendalyn said shaking her head. Anything could be bad if they were teaching it to children.

Something popped up onto the computers.

"You wanted the program… there it is." Sarah Jane said pointing it out.

The Doctor looked at it. "Some sort of code…"

Gwendalyn looked at the code as well. "Doctor." She said her eyes widening.

"What?"

"Look at the code closer."

"No… no, they can't be…" The Doctor's eyes went really wide. This was bad. Really bad. "The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane asked confused.

"God maker." Gwendalyn said shaking her head.

"The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor said explaining it fairly quickly.

"And very dangerous to do this."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." The Doctor said pacing back and forth. "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a… as a…"

"Conducting agent." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Makes the kids cleverer." The Doctor said with a nod of his head.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose said coming to conclusion that she had been eating them.

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?"

"Two thousand and sixty five."

The Doctor gave her a look.

"Oh my God."

"But why use the children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah Jane asked looking at the Doctor.

"No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code… they're using their souls."

Mr. Finch walked to the room. "Let the lesson begin."

Gwendalyn narrowed her eyes as her hands glowed purple.

The Doctor turned and faced Mr. Finch.

"Think of it Doctor, with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"You are going to destroy everything!" Gwendalyn snapped.

"Oh yeah? The whole world of creature with the face of Mr. Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like the things as they are." The Doctor said narrowing his eyes at Mr. Finch.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No…. someone like you."

The Doctor remains silent. He was not expecting that.

"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a god and her a goddess. At my side. Imagine what the two of you could do, think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta… your own people, Doctor. The witches. Standing tall. The Time Lords and Witches…. reborn."

The Doctor remains silent.

Gwendalyn's hands stopped glowing. She looked down at the ground.

"Doctor… Gwendalyn don't listen to him." Sarah Jane pleaded with the two of them.

Mr. Finch turned his attention to Rose and Sarah Jane.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young… fresh… never wither, never agae, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

The Doctor had a far off look in his eyes.

Gwendalyn shook her head. "No."

"I could save everyone." The Doctor said softly.

"Yes." Mr. Finch said.

"I could stop the war…."

"No." Sarah Jane said shaking her head. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love."

Mr. Finch closes his eyes.

"Whether it's a world, or a relationship… everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. He picked up the chair and hurled it through the air into the screen displaying the code that smashed. "Out!"

The four of them ran out of the room. They meet up with Mickey and a boy.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked.

"We don't have time for this." Gwendalyn said running down one of the halls. "Come on!"

They ran into the canteen hall but the doors were locked.

"Doctor."

The Doctor reached into his pocket to get his sonic screwdriver out.

Mr. Finch burst through the doors followed by several of Krillitanes.

Gwendalyn's hands went up and put a barrier up.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah sorry." The Doctor said sadly.

"Leave the Doctor and the witch alive. As for the others… you can feast." Mr. Finch said glaring at him.

The Krillitanes swooped down on them.

Gwendalyn shot purple light at them.

"Dalyn!" The Doctor shouted.

"I'll be fine!"

"No!"

One of the Krillitanes was hit by a beam of red light and it fell to the floor dead.

"K9!" Sarah Jane said with a smile.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 told Sarah Jane.

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor!" Gwendalyn said staggering towards him.

"You used too much didn't you."

"Well what do you expect." Gwendalyn said with a small smile.

The Doctor looped his arm around her middle and threw her arm over his shoulders and ran quickly leading them out. "K9 hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!"

The Doctor reached the door and he made sure that they got out of there. "Come on!" He slammed it shut. He locked the door with his sonic.

"Doctor… The oil." Gwendalyn said looking at him.

"Oh brilliant!" He pressed a soft kiss onto her head. "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it. They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it." Rose said looking at him.

They jump.

"We gotta move." Gwendalyn said as they were beginning to rip holes into the door.

"Okay, we nee to get to the kitchens. Mickey…"

"What now, hold the coats?"

Gwendalyn shook her head. "Listen to him Mickey."

"Get all the children unplugged and get out of the school. Not then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

Kenny strided over to the fire alarm and breaks the glass with his elbow causing the alarm to go off.

They run past the Krillitanes who are screaming.

K9 rejoined them. "Master!"

"Come on, boy! Good boy."

"Good luck Mickey." Gwendalyn shouted to him.

Mickey nodded his head and ran to get the children out of there.

They ran into the kitchens thanks to Rose's lead.

The Doctor moved Gwendalyn over to Sarah Jane. "Can you hold her up?"

Sarah Jane nodded her head.

The Doctor handed over Gwendalyn and tried to use his sonic to open one of the oil barrels. "They've been deadlock sealed!" He tried another. "Finch must've done that. I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing." K9 told the Doctor.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9 stay with me."

"Doctor." Gwendalyn said looking at him with wide eyes.

"I will join you shortly." He said looking at her.

Gwendalyn saw the look in his eyes. She nodded her head. "Come on."

The four of them go out of there.

Gwendalyn closed her eyes. "_I hope you know what you are doing, Theta."_

"_So do I." _He replied in her mind.

A few moments later the Doctor came running out. He locked the door with his sonic screw driver.

"Where's K9?" Sarah Jane asked.

"We need to run." He said looping his arm around Gwendalyn. He began to move.

"Where is he? What've you done?"

The Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Come on!"

They ran away from the school as it exploded.

Rose reunited with Mickey.

The Doctor, Gwendalyn and Sarah Jane stood far away from them.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said sadly.

"It's alright. He was just a… daft metal dog. Fine, really." Sarah Jane said before bursting into tears.

Gwendalyn moved away from the Doctor.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"_Comfort her."_

The Doctor pulled Sarah Jane into his arms comforting her.

Rose looked back at the school with Mickey.

Gwendalyn put her hands in her pockets. This was a wild ride that was for sure. At least the school was safe now.

DWDWDW

Sarah Jane walked up to the Tardis.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis. "Cuppa tea?" He asked her. He stepped aside to allow Sarah Jane to come into the Tardis.

Sarah came into the Tardis. Her eyes widened.

The Doctor came inside and closed the door.

"You've redecorated!"

"Do you like it?"

"Oh I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh… yeah. It'll do."

"I love it." Rose said with a smile.

"Hey, you, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?"

"No idea. It's gone now, the oil's faded."

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him." Sarah said with a smile.

"You and me both." Rose said with a smile.

Sarah Jane nodded her head.

Rose looked over at the Doctor who was fiddling with the computer. "Doctor?"

"Um… we're about to head off, but… you could come with us."

Rose looked at Sarah Jane hoping that the older woman would join them.

Sarah shook her head. "No… I can't do this anymore."

The smiles faded.

"Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked.

Sarah Jane looked surprised at what Mickey said.

Rose didn't look none too pleased.

"No, not with you." He said to Sarah Jane. He looked at the Doctor. "I mean… with you."

Gwendalyn smiled. She would love to have Mickey with them.

"Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

Rose mouthed no to the Doctor.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board! You are Artemis were always handled well with a Smith."

The Doctor smiled. "Okay then, I could do with a laugh."

Rose rolled her eyes.

Mickey laughs in delight. He stopped when he saw that Rose wasn't happy. "Rose, is that okay?"

"No, great. Why not?" Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah Jane pulled Rose aside. She talked to the girl and then went to the door that was held by the Doctor and Gwendalyn.

The three of them walked out of the Tardis.

"It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked the two of you for that time, and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah Jane said with a smile.

"Something to tell the grandkids." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't… there hasn't been anyone… You know…"

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow and he had his eye on a princess." She laughed lightly.

The Doctor and Gwendalyn smiled.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Goodbye Artemis."

"Oh, it's not goodbye." The Doctor said.

"Say it, please. This time. Say it."

The Doctor looked right into her eyes. "Goodbye. My Sarah Jane."

"Bye." Gwendalyn said softly.

The Doctor threw his arms around her and lifted her right off of the ground. He gives her one final smile. He went into the Tardis.

Gwendalyn hugged Sarah Jane.

"You be good to him." Sarah Jane told her softly.

"Always."

"I saw the ring. He proposed didn't he?"

"Yes…"

"You two are good for one another. Be careful."

"I will." Gwendalyn released her and went into the Tardis. Gwendalyn closed the door and closed her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes. She was going to miss her. Sarah Jane was truly a wonderful companion and she would miss her being around.

The Doctor flipped the switch and they were off. He looked at the two companions. "You two should rest."

Mickey and Rose nodded their heads knowing that was very much true. They needed their rest after such a long trying time at the school.

The Doctor looked at Gwendalyn as the two of them left. "You alright?"

Gwendalyn looked at him. "Yes. I'm going to miss her."

"I am too." He said softly. He opened his arms up.

Gwendalyn moved towards him.

The Doctor pulled her into his arms.

Gwendalyn rested her head against his chest listening to his two heartbeats calming herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 9. I hope that you enjoyed it. The next chapter will not have a preview because it will be time between Gwendalyn and the Doctor. Shall they go on their own adventure or some place where they could relax? I am also starting another Doctor Who series. It will be Time Jumping Witch. Please let me know what you think about that. Please leave a review and I hope to update soon. You can find me on Tumblr to see what stories are being updated and wehn. Rainbow-Hair-Girl is where you will find me on Tumblr. Until next time.


	10. The Much Needed Break

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 10. This is the very first chapter of this story that is all my own. I am not sure if there is another one that is going to be in this story unless my lovely readers would like to see another chapter that is purely written by me. I will leave that up to my lovely readers decide that. Is there anything that you would like to see in The Lost Chronicles please let me know and I will write it. Currently I have none for it. I would like to see what my readers want to see in the Lost Chronicles. I loved writing this chapter though. I had to think of a place where the Doctor would take Gwendalyn just to take her somewhere while Mickey and Rose were sleeping. Will Rose pop up in this chapter… well I can't really say. Because this is just to be a chapter between the two of them. Will Mickey be showing up in this chapter? Well he just might. I actually like Mickey. I didn't like him in season 1, but season 2 he tries to become more brave, which I have to admit is a huge change. He is trying to help where he can. That's what I like about him. He also really did try hard when it came to Rose. I also if you couldn't tell… changed the character list tabs. I took Rose out due to respect of those who actually like her because someone PMed me stating that I should do just that. I didn't want to be rude. So I did just that. I wasn't about to change the plot of my story because of one person. Pretty much from now on there will be a warning in the first chapter of each one of my stories if there will be some sort of bashing in the story. Because I don't want another message like that again. Without further ado Chapter 10. Allons-y!

**Chapter 10**

The Much Needed Break

Time together. That was what they were going to get. Rose and Mickey had long since had gone to bed to get some much needed rest for what had happened during the Krillitanes being in the school that Mickey had found.

"Are you certain that you are alright?" The Doctor asked her softly.

Gwendalyn let out a sigh. "I will be… I am sure that we will see her again."

The Doctor smiled. He pressed a soft kiss on her head and moved towards the console.

"What are you doing?"

"Sh… You'll see." The Doctor messed with the dials. He had a plan set in his mind. He wanted to show Gwendalyn something special. Something truly special just for her. As to show her that she meant a lot to him. Much more than any of his companions. Well perhaps not as much as Susan, his granddaughter. But he loved Gwendalyn. He could perhaps one day see her and him having children together once they married.

DWDWDW

_The Doctor wrapped his arms around Gwendalyn's swollen belly. His ring was clear as day. He had married Gwendalyn._

_Gwendalyn looked up at him lovingly. "What is it Theta?" _

"_I was thinking we go and visit Earth."_

"_Why?"_

"_Visit Rose and Mickey of course. I am sure that they would love to see us." _

_Gwendalyn smiled. "I think that they will be in for a surprise."_

"_I can't wait for our child to come into the world."_

"_Yes… You get to be a father again." _

"_Yes… I hope that I won't make a mistake…"_

_Gwendalyn looked at him. "No.. I don't think you will. You will be a good father." _

_The Doctor smiled. "And you will be a good mother Artemis." _

DWDWDW

The Tardis broke him from his thoughts. Now that would be something that he would love to see one of these days.

Gwendalyn heard the Tardis stop. She looked up at the Doctor confusion written in her eyes. "What…"

"Shh…" He said with a cheeky smile that she had grown to love. It was one of the many things that she loved about the Doctor and it was a forever growing list. She was probably the only one that could accept him in a way that he needed to be accepted.

"Where are we?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion. She wasn't use to him shushing her.

The Doctor grin became wider. "Your favorite planet."

Gwendalyn pulled herself away from the Doctor and walked towards the doors of the Tardis. She slowly opened the door and gasped.

The Doctor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Gwendalyn looked up into the beautiful mauve sky. "You brought me to Venus." She said softly. She had wonderful memories on this planet. She was really happy that the Doctor had been thoughtful enough to bring her here. It really meant a lot to her.

The Doctor grinned and pressed a soft kiss on her head. "I thought that you would enjoy coming back here."

Gwendalyn took a deep breath of the air and closed her eyes. "I am glad that you brought me here." She turned and looked into his brown eyes. "What brought this on though?"

"After seeing Sarah Jane I thought that it was due. Plus we need time to ourselves."

She looked at him in confusion. "Ourselves?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "We've done so much running around lately…"

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. That was very true. Every place that they had gone so far had always ended up with them doing some kind of running.

"Plus it is your favorite."

She locked her eyes with his. "I love it."

"And you are the only person that I would bring here." He told her with a smile.

"I know. The sight of it is enough for me."

"You certain?"

Gwendalyn smiled. "I am glad that you brought me here."

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Doctor pulled the door closed and pulled her close to him. "Come with me."

"What are we doing?" She asked softly.

The Doctor laced his fingers with hers. He led her towards the controls. He switched on some music that was soft. He pulled her close to him again and began swaying to the music with her in his arms. Right where she belonged. "Klokleda partha mennin klatch. Haroon, haroon, haroon. Klokleda shunna teerenatch. Haroon, haroon, haroon." He sang the Venusian lullaby that he had learned so long ago and it happened to be one of her favorites.

Gwendalyn gripped onto his brown pin striped suit as the two of them danced. Her eyes closed in bliss.

The Tardis hummed happily. She was happy to see her thief and her thief's thief in love and there together dancing like they use to in the past. The Tardis began to play a song from 1970.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

The Doctor blinked in confusion. "What has gotten into you old girl?"

Gwendalyn looked up at him. She chuckled when she saw his cheeks were a little bit pink.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

Gwendalyn's hands went to the Doctor's shoulders as they danced across the floor. She rested her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened a little bit. He was going to have to get use to this. Being this close to Gwendalyn in such a long time and they were alone for once.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Gwendalyn began to hum the tune from Elton John. She then began to sing the next part of it.

The Doctor closed his eyes listening to her sing it. He hadn't realized that this was one of her favorite songs. Perhaps that was why the Tardis had picked to play it while they were dancing.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keeps it turned on_

The Doctor dipped her a little bit.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly as the two of them danced around.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

They hadn't noticed that Mickey had come out to see what the noise was all about.

Mickey's eyes widened. What? Now that was something that he wasn't expecting. He knew that something was going on between the two of them. He just didn't know what. But he had to admit that it was nice to see the two of them together. Perhaps maybe just maybe Rose would find out about the two of them being together. Granted he didn't want Rose hurt, but it would be a way of telling her I told you so.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Gwendalyn looked up into the Doctor's eyes.

The Doctor's brown eyes sparkled with something that she had seen only a few times before. It was his love for her. He began to sing the last part of the song to her.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world._

The Doctor leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.

Mickey moved out of the room. He wanted to give the two of them time alone. He knew that it would break Rose's heart once she found out that the Doctor was not single like she had thought that he was. Mickey did have to admit that the two of them were good together. They looked like a good couple.

Gwendalyn rested her head against the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Gwendalyn looked up at him and grinned. "We need to get some rest. But we should leave Venus first."

The Doctor laughed pleased with the idea. "Of course of course." He said pulling away from her. He didn't want to really pull away from her. He loved being close to her. He flicked buttons to set the Tardis back into the vortex and on autopilot.

Gwendalyn chuckled when he came dashing back towards her and taking her hand in his. He led her to her room.

"I will see you when you wake?" He questioned softly.

Gwendalyn laughed lightly. "You better get some rest."

"I will."

"You'll see me in the morning." She said pressing a soft kiss onto his lips.

His hands went into her hair feeling how soft it was. He deepened the kiss just a bit before pulling away from her. "Good night."

"Night." She said softly before going into her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 10. I know that I am going against the grain of what I have for posting dates on my tumblr. It was easier for me to write this chapter for this story than it was for my other ones. I think it is just me trying to get my plot right for the characters that I created. They are probably not going to be updated in the order that I have at the moment. I hope that you enjoyed the little moment that I made between the Doctor and Gwendalyn. I know that I enjoyed writing it that was for sure. I thought that some sweetness was what was needed. Sweet moments were needed after all the hell that I put them through in the last few chapters. Plus Gwendalyn needed it after saying goodbye to Sarah Jane like they had to do. The next chapter is going to be a doozy of a chapter and a jealous Gwendalyn will be showing up. The question is should Gwendalyn be with Mickey and Rose or the Doctor? Here is a little bit of a taste of the next chapter.

**The Doctor, Gwendalyn, Rose and Mickey came out of the Tardis. **

**Gwendalyn looked around in confusion. It was dark. Perhaps it was a bit too dark. **

"**It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!"**

**Rose looked around surprised to see that there was no one even around. "Looks kind of abandoned… Anyone on board?" **

"**Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well… not that dangerous." The Doctor paused and looked around. "You know what, I'll just have a quick scan… in case there's anything dangerous." **

**Rose smirked as she watched him. "So, what's the date? How far we gone?" She asked curiously. **

"**About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor said with a smile.**

Let me know what you think. Who shall Gwendalyn be with all will be revealed soon. Until next time.


End file.
